Un destino escrito,,, Después de morir
by ArethaSnape
Summary: Trailer del fic: www. youtube .com/watch?v  símbolo igual  EbRHQHaTWuo  juntad los espacios del enlace  Después de: Un destino escrito... Antes de morir. Llega: Un destino escrito... Despues de morir
1. En esta tumba que no es mía

"La cubría un velo de humo, para no mostrar su rostro ahora muerto, su vestido de gasas negras no eran más que el limbo que divide nuestros mundos, y de sus grandes alas oscuras salía el grito susurrante de aquellos, que ni fueron ni serán, y por la eternidad han de vagar, pagando su deuda con sus servicios a la muerte"

Descripción de la novela original de Aretha Morte.

Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero después de lo ocurrido, después de cuatro años, lo necesitaba. He sido una tonta, he pecado y empeñado mi alma en ello, y tanta es mi estupidez, que lo volveré a hacer una vez más.

Pero nadie puede culparme por ello. Detrás de esta imagen horrible, detrás de esta piel, carne y hueso, hay una persona. Mi naturaleza es humana, aunque ya no me corresponda ese cargo.

Sé lo que he hecho este tiempo, sé lo que haré esta noche.

_-Si vieras la muerte de los que más quieres, si supieras que está en tus manos evitarlo, dime, ¿qué harías tú?_

_-No se trata de lo que yo haría, sino de lo que tú harás.- Se quedó observando sus ojos vacíos, inertes en el infinito, intentando comprender el sufrimiento de su alma, sin llegar a alcanzar el fondo de su mirada. Se estremeció con tal vacío y deseo poder consolarla, darle un abrazo y que comprendiera que, aun en la muerte, no estaba sola. Pero entonces se desvaneció, y apenas quedó un ligero humo con el color de su cabello. Severus contuvo la respiración un segundo y luego, él también se marchó._

Cuatro años cumplen hoy, y la misma duda desde el primer día.

Observo las rosas rojas, siempre fueron mi flor favorita. Hoy lucen perfectas, por que hoy es mi día. Por eso no debería estar aquí, aunque la noche empieza a caer, ¿quién vendría a estas horas? Nadie. Y por más que espere un milagro, él no vendrá. Después de todo, no tiene por que comprender mi dolor, ni mis sentimientos, ni mi amor. Ya me lo explicó el señor Morte en aquella nota, normas básicas, cosas que me negué a mi misma a aceptar. Verdades que hoy, en el cuarto aniversario de mi muerte, frente a la tumba que me pertenece y que no puedo disfrutar, acepto.

Que no debo amar, aunque sea capaz, en ningún grado. Pues mi parte humana me haría errar, desear jugar con ser alguien más de quien soy, una mera portadora, un ser neutral que debe, en momentos tan críticos como estos, llevar al mundo por su destino escrito.

Que mi condición jamás ha de ser revelada. Ni falta hace explicar los problemas que eso supondría. Catastróficos.

Que debo aceptar que nadie, jamás, me amará, en ningún grado. Pues ¿quién podría amar a alguien que conoce la muerte, y no solo no hará nada para evitarlo, sino que será la encargada de cargar tu alma?

Que el destino es algo escrito, y no es mi tarea reescribirlo. Por lo que la vida y la muerte es tal cual, y yo no debo alterarla.

Cuatro normas con sus cuatro consecuencias.

La primera, que más que norma es un consejo, implica que si amo, sufriré el saber el momento y forma que acabará la vida de ese amor. Y eso es un suplicio y una impotencia, que el corazón difícilmente soporta.

La segunda, es más que obvia, si se supiera de mi condición se me podría chantajear, manipular, usar, y ciertas cosas, muy graves y horribles, con consecuencias nefastas, que puesto que no he catalogado este fic como mayores de 18, luego lo leerán de edades más tempranas, reservaré para la historia original.

La tercera no la puedo controlar, pero es real. Esa la estoy sufriendo hoy, pues no aceptar esa verdad me parte el alma en mil pedazos, en un momento crítico de la historia. Después de esta noche puedo destruirme a mi misma, y eso no es bueno en ningún sentido.

Y la cuarta, con la que mis sentimientos me instan a jugar, tiene un alto precio. Pues de violar esta norma, reviviría mi propia muerte, y endeudaría un trozo de mi propia alma, que como todos sabemos, ya es demasiado.

Seguramente os preguntáis que me ha llevado a estar frente a mi tumba, cuatro años después de morir. Yo me pregunto lo mismo, aunque las respuestas que busco son para mi alma, y no anecdóticas. Sé que no debería haber venido, no es buena idea visitar este lugar, menos en esta fecha. Pero hoy da igual todo, hoy no importan la mayor parte de las cosas pequeñas. No, porque hoy es un gran día. A un par de horas de la batalla en Hogwarts, que mi corazón esté destrozado no tiene importancia. Aunque a mi me duele. Por que él no vendrá, él me debe odiar, es normal. Y yo me planteo las normas de la vida y la muerte, me planteo mi propia estupidez, y recapitulo en los errores cometidos. Y las veces que he empeñado el alma. Ya no sé si merecía el precio a pagar.

Pero mejor empiezo desde el principio, o desde el final en el que me quedé, cuando creí morir, pero solo desperté.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sí, hasta aquí el primero, lo sé, muy corto, pero os dejo un regalo, igual que al principio os he puesto la descripción de mi libro del ser de Aretha Morte, aquí os dejo la primera página, la dedicatoria, para vosotros que espero sigáis leyendo la historia de mi personaje, Aretha Morte, en el mundo de Rowling.

Prometo de tanto en tanto, daros más de estos regalitos ^_^

"_**El día que morí fue el día en el que empecé a vivir"**_

_**Aretha Morte**_

_Dedicado a todas a las personas_

_que han sentido como su verdadero yo_

_va muriendo al paso del tiempo,_

_de la soledad, de sueños incumplidos…_

_Hay alguien que puede devolverlo a la vida,_

_lo encontrarás mirando en un espejo_

"_**Para alcanzar tus sueños debes recorrer el camino de tus pesadillas"**_

_**Alicia Enciso **_ Si, esa soy yo ^_^


	2. Locuras y realidades, aún estoy viva

¡Ya tenemos trailer! Jijiji www. Youtube .com/watch?v = EbRHQHaTWuo (juntad los espacios para el enlace ^_^)

Debo reconocer, que no es la primera vez que tengo un sueño raro, pero sin duda este se llevaba la palma. Y ya no solo por lo que pasaba en él, sino por todo lo que abarcaba, nada menos que cuatro meses, y apenas dormí tres horas.

Igualmente soy una persona de lo más racional, y seguí mi vida sin más. Bueno, sin más y sin algo. Había algo dentro de mí que me faltaba, como cuando necesitas tomar una bocanada de aire grande y no puedes. Así me sentía yo.

Por supuesto aquello solo me sirvió para dos cosas: para ganar una extraña necesidad de un abrazo, y para ganar una obsesión mayor por el mundo de Harry Potter.

La primera creo que la achaco a varias cosas, quizá sea la falta de amor, la falta de afecto, que en la vida real no hay nadie que me dé ese abrazo que nunca me faltaba en mi sueño. Así que desde aquel día duermo abrazada a un cojín, extraña necesidad.

La segunda obviamente es la consecuencia de un sueño así. Veréis, soy una persona algo susceptible cuando no estoy pasando por un buen momento, y esa nueva falta de afecto me lo hacía pasar mal, muy mal, así que había una parte en mí que deseaba tanto que algo de ese sueño fuera real, que por supuesto me releí cada libro buscando en cada página, párrafo y palabra algo que me diera una pequeña esperanza de que yo estaba ahí, escondida en alguna parte. Pero lejos de esperanzas e ilusiones, lo más que me sentí cercana a la historia fue en el recuerdo de Snape, en el que es hostigado por los merodeadores, pues en mi sueño, yo estaba allí, tras un árbol, alejándome silenciosa de la escena.

Yo había vuelto a septiembre, era raro que volviera a hacer calor, cuando acababa de pasar una navidad helada. No fueron meses fáciles los que siguieron, he vivido ausente, soñando con un sueño, una obsesión. Como siempre hago, el trabajo ha sido mi fuerte, atrincherada en mis deberes para por unas horas sobrellevar mi vida, para evadir mi mente por un rato de mi locura. Aun que a veces no podía evitar, mientras preparaba un informe o charlaba con mi jefe, pensar que en esos momentos yo estaría en clase, observando a Sirius reír, siendo la única afortunada de conocer la sonrisa de Sev. Fuera del trabajo abandono mi propia sonrisa, y me entrego a los libros. Creo, no, estoy segura de que me estoy volviendo loca, y encima me da igual. ¿Quién va a comprender que hecho de menos un abrazo que nunca recibí? Pues que nadie me vea llorar.

Y mi madre se vuelve loca pensando que me pasa, por que amanezco con los ojos hinchados, y yo pensando que me pasa también, añorando un sueño, enamorada de uno ¡y sigue siendo pederastia! Ahora lamento haber dejado de fumar, necesito asfixiar mis penas.

Y luego llega mi cumpleaños, llego a los veinticuatro, no habrá un "sweet sixteen" ni nada que se le parezca, si no contamos el licor que envenenará mis pensamientos, como todos los años, intento olvidar que estoy en el mundo, me ahogaré en tequila y licor de menta y buscaré algún amigo que se preste a darme calor por una noche, siempre tengo alguno.

Ese día amanezco perezosa, pero igual de indiferente. Soy la primera en despertarse como siempre, es lunes, nada nuevo. Me visto, me maquillo, salgo a desayunar. Hoy no habrá Hosgsmade, tengo que trabajar. Hoy no habrán regalos, no hay dinero en casa. Hoy no habrá fiesta ni ninguna sorpresa, estoy sola.

Llego al trabajo, pasan las horas, nadie se acuerda de mí, de que es mi día. Vuelvo a casa, mi madre me felicita, mi hermano quiere soplar las velas de la tarta por mí, le dejo, que más da, igualmente mi deseo no se cumplirá.

Mi deseo.

Mi deseo vuelve a la mente el día de nochevieja, dan las campanadas y observo las uvas, estúpida tradición española, doce uvas en doce segundos, nada mejor que empezar el año atragantado, así nos va.

Esta vez no hay beso, no hay muérdago, quiero llorar. Me escapo al baño y echo el pestillo, no aguanto, solo lloro en silencio. Estoy loca lo sé. Me observo en el espejo intentando calmarme. El rimel se ha corrido, vaya un aspecto. Me lavo la cara y elimino el maquillaje. Así a cara descubierta se observa que soy demasiado blanca y las ojeras me pueden. Necesito dormir, pero no puedo. Aunque la muerte ya no me acosa, ya no hay muerte en mis sueños. Pero hay soledad.

Y recuerdo el deseo de mi cumpleaños, el que no llegué a formular. Entonces algo cambia, frente al espejo. Y no soy yo quien devuelve la mirada, pero sé que soy yo. Y eso me recuerda algo, un último momento en mi sueño…

_-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué pude hacer yo?- Con un aspaviento de la mano aparece una imagen en el aire, un espejo, y me reflejo en él._

_Pero al mirarme observo una cara conocida, es la mía, si, pero no soy yo. Un rostro inocente, con el pelo rizado desbordándose y tapando los pechos desnudos, una mirada triste, verde cristalina. Apenas roza los catorce años, lo sé, por que no es la primera vez que la veo, aunque solo la vi una vez. Si, soy yo… o alguien que maté hace diez años._

Observo la imagen que me mira desde el espejo, una imagen clara, nítida. Aparto la mirada, me siento en el suelo apoyada en la puerta, la mirada al vacío, la mente a mil por hora.

Por que la imagen que se me mostró en el sueño fue la misma imagen que, diez años atrás, había observado en el espejo, a escasos momentos de romper mi inocencia en mil pedazos. Recuerdo que aquel día estaba dolida, me sentía sola, perdida. Él me forzaba psicológicamente y yo entré al baño, me desnudé, y en el espejo una niña me pidió auxilio, la vi, oí su súplica desesperada, y aparté la mirada. La dejé morir allí. Despierto de ese recuerdo y vuelvo a otro…

_-No comprendo… ¿qué tiene que ver?- Me coge del brazo derecho, con fuerza, me clava las uñas, la piel se abre, la sangre fluye- ¡Basta!- aparto mi brazo y lo sujeto dolorida, cuando vuelvo a mirar ha cicatrizado._

_-Siempre fue tu elección- me susurra._

_-Pero nunca me dejaste libertad de elección._

_-No, tu destino esta escrito desde la primera vez. Por que tus ojos se apartaron al ver morir lo más puro de tu ser, por que tu te llevaste tu propia alma sin piedad, sin dolor. Como has de hacerlo con las demás. ¿Quién más que tú para llevar un nombre que elegiste?_

_Lo observo horrorizada. Ahora, al fin, lo comprendo todo._

Y observo mi brazo, donde mismo la muerte me clava sus uñas, donde se abren las heridas. Y ahí está la marca, esa cicatriz. Tan dulce y escasa, tan clara como mi piel. En un día como hoy, con aquellos dieciséis, la última vez que intenté, desesperada, morir. ¿Cuántas veces lo intenté? Las mismas que el intento fue frustrado. Querer saltar del balcón, pero aparecer mi madre exigiendo que barriera la cocina. Intentar asfixiarme con la almohada y caer, inconsciente, pero respirando. Tomarme al menos cincuenta tranquilizantes, un colocón de tres días y yo seguía en pie. Y aquella cicatriz, en los baños de un bar, pero alguien entró sin avisar, y allí se quedó el intento.

El año nuevo me trae recuerdos horribles. Comprendí en mi sueño motivos para ser alguien que no sería. Sin duda alguna, los lastres que arrastraba de tiempo atrás habían salido a flote en aquel sueño.

Decididamente, me estaba volviendo loca.

Aquel día uno de enero decidí que no podía seguir así. Y procuré por todos los medios, olvidarme de mi obsesión.

De modo que poco a poco fui cumpliendo mi meta para el año nuevo. Añadiendo ánimos y regalos, metas que me centraran en el camino, que no eran pocas las cosas que deseaba alcanzar.

Empezando por algo que ya llevaba parte conseguido, me esforzaba tanto en el trabajo que pronto tuve mi subida de sueldo que tanto deseaba. Lo cual me hizo que pudiera pagarme aquel tratamiento para el cabello con nanokeratina tan maravilloso que lo hizo lucir suave y regenerado como el de un bebé, además de paso de habérmelo dejado liso y manejable. Sentirme guapa y querida, aunque solo fuera por mi misma, me daba fuerzas para seguir los días.

Si, reconozco que algunos flaqueaban, y que seguía abrazándome a un cojín para dormir. Pero intentaba no pensar en esas cosas, esos detalles que, de haberlos analizado una tercera persona que me observara, le daría a entender que no estaba tan bien como parecía.

Pero quererse a una misma y mimarse te da fuerzas, aunque sean temporales.

Igualmente, esas fuerzas me animaron bastante, así, llegado mediados de julio, la última semana que los chavales tenían clase, yo me pedí unos días libres, pues quería regalarme un viaje. Ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa a mis amigos en Londres, y era la fecha ideal, pues ya era verano pero siendo la última semana de clase, los vuelos no habían subido aún de precio, y encontré uno bastante barato. Me escaparía jueves y volvería domingo. Un fin de semana perfecto.

De modo que tomé mi avión en Alicante, con mi pequeña maletita roja, vestida con mis mejores jeans (con tanta locura y depresión había perdido peso suficiente para volver a meter mi inmenso trasero en mis mejores pantalones), una camiseta de tirantes blancos y apenas un poco de gloss en los labios. Nada mejor que viajar ligera. Recogí con un par de pequeñas pinzas mi pelo para que no me cayera sobre la cara mientras leía una revista en el avión. Obviamente, en estos meses, me había crecido el pelo (me crece muy rápido) y ya lo llevaba un centímetro más de los hombros, al menos las capas más largas.

Una de las cosas que me encantan de volar, es llegar al destino, por que antes de llegar empiezas a ver desde la ventanilla ese nuevo país, y parece mentira que estés sobre él. Es una sensación que me gusta.

Tras tomar el tren una hora, llegué a Victoria Station. Podía haber cogido la Victoria Line hasta Oval y luego la Northern a Clapham Soth donde vivía mi amigo, pero en vez de eso, tomé la District a Embankment para tomar allí la Northern, al llegar a Embankment salí a la calle primero, necesitaba, después de más de un año desde que viví allí, volver a ver Londres. Por que es una ciudad que me hace sentir bien, especial. Le tengo especial cariño por que en ella aprendí lo mucho que valgo, y lo mucho que puede valer mi vida.

Mi vida. Algo en lo que pensé inconscientemente hasta llegar a esa parada. Y otra vez no tenía por qué, podía bajar al metro sin salir de la estación. Pero tenía aquella extraña sensación, había vivido mucho allí, y luego, el sueño. Me sentía rara. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquel sueño. Al menos desde principios de Marzo, y ya era mediados de Junio. Y ahora, otra vez, creyendo superada mi tontería. Estaba donde todo empezó.

Agarré con fuerza mi maleta y salí de la pequeña estación. Respiré profundo el aire Londinense, observando el tráfico, y frente, la estrecha calle de cafeterías donde en su día, soñé estaba situado el Caldero Chorreante (mencionar que la estación de Embankment es muy chiquita, y da a la susodicha calle que al subirla sale a Charing Cross, por si os preguntabais porque en su día era Charing y hoy Embankment, les une esa calle peatonal estrecha de cafeterías)

Observé la calle sin moverme, me sentía bastante estúpida la verdad, pero a la vez sentía que necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad, ese sentimiento de "¿y si…?". De modo que apreté mi puño en el asa de la maleta, y lenta, pero con paso firme, subí por la calle hacia donde se suponía, una pequeña puerta negra, disimulada en la esquina de madera de alguna cafetería, estaba lo que buscaba.

Y por un momento sentí que mi mundo giraba completamente. Allí, frente a mí, la esquina de madera negra que en su día abrió una puerta. Tan cerca, tan sólida. Me acerqué más, observé a mí alrededor por si alguien miraba, me alegré entonces de que Londres fuera una ciudad tan ajetreada. Volví la mirada allí, solo tenía que estirar el brazo y empujar. Y estaría dentro.

Me temblaba el pulso, me temblaba la mano, y el cuerpo entero. Levanté el brazo y rocé la madera con mis dedos. Tragué saliva y empujé.

Entonces todo en mí giró otra vez, creo que me maree un poco y todo. Pues no era para menos mi sorpresa cuando ninguna puerta se abrió.

Y si no me sentía ya bastante estúpida, tanto que incluso se me escapó una lágrima, aún las cosas podían ser peor.

-¿De verdad creías que se abriría una puerta a un mundo mágico?- Una voz de hombre, tan profunda como conocida hizo que casi me diera un infarto, me giré estupefacta, con mi tonta lágrima cayendo- Y no llores mujer- me secó con su dedo la lágrima- que todavía no te he hecho daño.

Mis ojos se abrieron más asustados que nunca, pero no alcancé a ver más que oscuridad. Aquello no podía ser real.

Una vez más, la muerte había sido más rápida en alcanzarme.

****

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? Empieza la aventura :D

Hoy os traigo un nuevo regalo.

Obviamente, voy a aclarar, en mi idea para la historia (la mía propia) Aretha no pasa nada de esto, pero claro, es que tampoco viaja al pasado XD

Bueno, el regalo es una curiosidad: Aretha Morte, la idea del personaje, nació hace (esperad que piense) cuatro años! Mucho, ¿verdad? Os explico.

A Aretha la cree hace cuatro años en un momento horrible en mi vida, un momento en que deseaba escapar del mundo, y al no poder hacerlo, cree a alguien que, aun que no era su deseo como el mío, si lo hizo.

Desgraciadamente, por aquel entonces, al estar en ese horrible momento, no pude seguir con ella. De hecho, el los dos años y medio siguientes, seguí atrapada en ese sin vivir, en las redes de alguien que me controlaba, y que sin que yo me diera cuenta, no dejaba que Aretha saliera a la luz, bueno, ni ella ni nada que se pareciera. Creo que se dio cuenta antes que yo misma, que algo en mi deseaba liberarse, sin que yo me diera cuenta, pues estaba sometida.

Luego, hace año y medio, abrí los ojos y me liberé. Pero aun estoy pagando las consecuencias, así que, aunque he deseado hacer la historia, he estado demasiado ocupada reconstruyendo mi vida. De modo que ahora, ayudada por la historia de JK Rowling, que me ayudó a salir de un gran bache ya en su día, intentaré centrar y organizar en mente la historia de Aretha. Aunque solo sea la del personaje, ya que la trama será otra diferente.

Y como ya me estoy enrollando mucho, lo dejaremos aquí por hoy. Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar.

Muchos besos!


	3. Y La Muerte murió

La oscuridad dio paso al desmayo, o eso creo que fue. Duró segundos en mi mente, y lo que vino después… siglos.

Mi mente despertó sumida en el dolor de mi cuerpo, que se convirtió en una jaula de la que no podía escapar. No localizaba el dolor en ninguna parte concreta, y se sentía por todos mis recovecos.

Alcancé a abrir los ojos, hinchados, y sombras borrosas tomaron forma y nitidez. Su silueta, frente a mi, su rostro. Volví a ver su rostro tan serio. Un gesto de asco, de dolor y de vergüenza. Ni si quiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

Me agarró fuerte por los hombres y me levantó, me dolía todo a rabiar y ansié su ayuda, lo observé suplicante, y cuando creía que me la daría, fue su puño en rostro lo que sentí. Caí sobre el suelo de piedra fría, noté la sangre caliente de mi nariz desbordarse en ella, el mareo, las nauseas, las lágrimas brotando, y una patada en los riñones.

El dolor me invadía, no comprendía nada, como había llegado hasta allí, que ocurría, por que los sueños dolían tanto, o por que la muerte dolía tanto.

Por arte de magia mi cuerpo se elevó, intenté pedir auxilio, decir algo, gritar y expulsar el dolor. Pero en ese momento el hombre agitó su varita, y mil largas espinas fueron disparadas a mi cuerpo, y una de ellas, certera, atravesó mi garganta y ahogó el sonido. Con los ojos de par en par, sintiendo cada espina, la sangre brotar de cada una, mi cuerpo flotante y magullado.

Me pregunté como seguía respirando, si podría salir de este martirizado cuerpo y huir. Como toda respuesta obtuve todas las espinas arrancadas bruscamente de mi carne, caer al suelo y el sonido de la palabra cruccio retumbar en mis oídos, seguido de lo que creí que era el infierno. Ahí me debía encontrar, en el infierno.

Intenté nuevamente pedir ayuda, apenas un gemido ahogado escapó. Luego otro cruccio y dejé de luchar por mi vida. El dolor era tan intenso que bien podría haberme desmayado. O quizá lo hice, no lo recuerdo, solo el dolor surcando mi piel, penetrando mi carne, alcanzando mis entrañas, desbordando la sangre por el lugar. Una habitación teñida de rojo y muerte, del olor tan fuerte de la sangre, de gritos ahogados, de lágrimas saladas. El aire se volvía denso y salado. Un bonito lugar sin duda.

Un corte, puñetazo, patada, cruccio, lanzarme contra la pared y luego al sueño. Sentir mi piel arder y desprenderse. Nada era ya diferente en mi cuerpo.

Varios golpes en mi rostro casi me cegaron, apenas podía ver por el ojo derecho, respirar ligeramente por la boca, como si me importara ya respirar, como si me importara ya algo más que no fuera liberar mi mente de aquel cuerpo. Ya no deseaba nada más que escapar del dolor, de la tortura.

Mi mundo se centró en mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo en la existencia, la existencia en el dolor. Una eternidad de sufrimiento.

El sonido se apagaba, apenas unos suaves pasos hacia mí. Sentí su presencia frente a mí. Siempre tan reconocible, incluso en esos momentos. Centré mi poca visión en su rostro, con la conciencia que me quedaba observé sus ojos apagados y tristes. Sus labios temblaron, una lágrima caía, su fría mano en mi cuello, solo dos palabras.

-Lo siento.

Y con sus manos apretando mi cuello mi último aliento expiró en mis labios. Y el dolor se extinguió como el fuego, y el humo restante fue mi mente evaporándose.

En mi última visión del mundo La Muerte caía ami lado. Muerta.

Y pude ver su último aliento elevarse con el mío.

Siempre me pregunté, supongo que debido a mis malas rachas, como sería morir, que se sentiría. Y ahora que he muerto no lo sabría decir, no hay explicación alguna. Incluso para mí, a día de hoy, sigue siendo un misterio.

Estoy casi segura que sentí todo lo que se siente al morir, pero ahora es como la sensación de un sueño que no recuerdo. Siento que he estado en algún sitio, que he sentido algo, y no lo alcano a recordar. Pequeños flashes me vienen a la cabeza y no logro ver nada.

Luego volvió el dolor. Y creí estar otra vez en el infierno. Apenas podía mover un brazo o los dedos, sentí que jamás, ni en la muerte, acabaría el sufrimiento. Pero al menos esta vez no habían nuevos golpes en mi cuerpo.

Presa aún del dolor luché contra mi inconsciencia por reaccionar y dominarme. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, solo el derecho reaccionó. Volteé la cabeza a un lado, donde La Muerte debía yacer, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi lado mi propio cuerpo demacrado, bañado de heridas, sangre y moratones. La ropa desgarrada, los labios abiertos, los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Por qué, después de mi tortura, ver mi cuerpo así? La respiración se me agitó, deseé llorar pero los moratones en mis ojos no me dejaban, quise gritar auxilio, nadie escuchaba mi voz ahogada.

Apenas podía moverme, y en un gran esfuerzo que me recordó al dolor de las mil espinas, pude girarme y caer ligeramente sobre mi cuerpo, el que estaba a mi lado, lo observé bien, intentando gritar una y otra vez sin más sonido que mi respiración acelerada. Observé el cuerpo en el que me encontraba, era también yo, debajo de tanta sangre y heridas se que era mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? Apenas podía ver nada, comprender menos. La ansiedad y el pánico me invadían, verme muerta, sentirme muerta, el dolor.

Jamás desee ayuda con tanta fuerza, jamás deseé salir de allí con tantas ganas. Jamás, en todo ese tiempo, desee con tanto empeño ver a una persona, alguien que prometió cuidarme siempre, y ahora le necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Por qué no venía a ayudarme? ¿Por qué los amigos, como el amor, en mi vida, tenían que estar siempre tan inalcanzables?

Con todo aquel deseo y dolor sentí desvanecerme nuevamente, sentí mi cuerpo expirar como un cigarro que se apaga, como una llama bajo el agua. Me sentí humo por un instante, incluso podría respirarme a mi misma. Aunque el dolor no se desvanecía. Y apenas unos segundos después volvía a ser carne y hueso, dolor y llanto ahogado. Aunque el suelo de piedra era más frío bajo mi cuerpo, y al tacto no parecía húmedo como antes.

Pasos acelerados se acercan, solo quiero ayuda, solo quiero que pare el dolor. Solo quiero seguir muerta. Luego mi cuerpo se rinde al desmayo otra vez.

No tarde mucho en despertar, creo que hasta me estoy acostumbrando a desmayarme, aunque no sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo fue, quizá unas horas, ya atardecía creo. Aunque seguía siendo doloroso, ligeramente menos que antes, y el suelo de piedra helada se cambió por un colchón blando, sábanas blancas, rodeada de cortinas blancas. ¿Acaso era el cielo? No, dolía. ¿El limbo quizá? Seguramente.

Murmuros, susurros tras los blancos velos, no oía que decían, palabras sueltas sin sentido. ¿Hablaban de mí? No creo, parecían conversaciones extrañas, ajenas, en susurros. Diferentes voces. Algunos quejidos de fondo. Una voz más alta se queja ¿de su pierna? Que tontería, no puede ser. Voces adultas hablan, intento esforzarme por escucharlas.

Aun no puedo moverme casi, y aunque sigo sin abrir mi ojo izquierdo, el derecho se abre de par e par, mi cuerpo se tensa. Lo he oído, reconozco esa voz, una de la voces, no es como la recordaba claro, pero la reconozco. Intento incorporarme sin conseguir más que un quejido. Intento llamarle desesperada. Necesito su ayuda, necesito que alguien me salve.

-Sss…e…sss- Un sonido carrasposo y ahogado sale de mi garganta, suave como un suspiro.

Oigo que su voz se aleja ¡NO! No me dejes sola. Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero solo logro un fuerte dolor y caer rendida.

Una mujer rellenita y nerviosa aparece tras las cortinas apurada.

-¡Ay querida! No te muevas, tranquilízate y bebe esto- me obliga a tragar un líquido espeso y dulzón que me pica en la garganta pero calma mis sentidos- No esperaba que te despertaras tan pronto, tienes que descansar más, por Merlín, estás destrozada, necesitas descansar. Bebe más- Intento decir algo pero me calla dándome más poción- Descansa.

Me dejo llevar e intento cerrar los ojos, pero mi calma dura poco.

Hay gente revolucionada al otro lado. Voces jóvenes contentas, pronto se unen otras más revueltas y adultas. Hay alguien enfadado y escandalizado, y otra voz conocida.

-Al…al…bus…- hago otro esfuerzo que alerta a la enfermera que aparece otra vez para calmarme, pero sigo nerviosa.

Mis súplicas se atienden cuando aparece Dumbledor con su porte solemne, me mira fijamente y suspira. Le hace un gesto a la enfermera para que nos deje solos. Luego me observa con detenimiento, hay mucho que quiero preguntarle, pero no me deja.

-No es bueno que hables ahora, ni si quiera que escuches, dejémoslo para otro día. Con los cuidados de Pomprey y tu fuerza seguro que no tardarás en salir, pero has llegado muy lastimada al castillo, más de lo que me imaginaba- intento decir algo, pero me calla con un gesto de la mano- Veo que sigues tan cabezota como recordaba, siempre queriendo respuestas, queriendo controlar la situación- sonríe con dulzura- Hasta reconozco que me sorprendió verte tirada en la entrada de mi despacho, debiste hacer un gran esfuerzo para venir a mi en tu estado.

-No… yo… tú- me volvió a silenciar.

-¿No venías por mi?-negué levemente- Comprendo, claro que no. Supongo que en un momento así pensarías en alguien con quien te sintieras más a salvo. ¿Severus tal vez?- asentí- bueno, te desviaste un poco- sonrió divertido- su despacho está más abajo, pero supongo que en tu situación y siendo la primera vez no esta nada mal. Igualmente mejor así, no creo que sea buena idea que nadie te vea. Bueno, en fin, ni en este mundo ni en el muggle, después de todo…-hizo una pausa incómoda, creo que supe que quería decir, aun así lo miré interrogante, necesitaba oírlo de él, suspiró- Si querida, me temo que como imaginas… estás muerta.

Genial, ahora si que estoy muerta, con la de tonterías que hice hace unos meses. Y luego creyendo que lo había soñado todo, y ahora, así, sin más, estoy muerta.

-Pero las explicaciones cuando estés mejor, pronto te recuperarás y te acompañaré donde nadie pueda verte. No- me cortó al ver mi reacción- ni tan si quiera Severus, recuerda que estás muerta.

¿Qué tontería era esa? Vale, muerta, ¿Y respirando? ¿Sintiendo? Maldita sea, es la muerte más cutre que he visto nunca. Y Dumbledor se va tan pancho, no puedo ver a nadie, me voy a quedar sola y él tan tranquilo.

Cierro los ojos para procurar descansar, pero otra vez las voces al otro lado, pesados.

-Eso no puede ser, ¿cómo? Estaba encerrado- una voz adulta, masculina y chillona irrumpe mi tranquilidad- Albus, por favor, ¿qué?

Unos pasos fuertes entran en la enfermería, y esa voz indescriptible, es él.

-¡Tu Potter! Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?- Dumbledor lo calma con algo que no escucho, luego el hombre chillón se dirige a él.

-Lo siento tanto Severus, pero con Black a la fuga otra vez me temo que habrá que posponer esa orden de Merlín.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, las voces jóvenes, las adultas, el barullo. He llegado la noche de fin de curso del tercer año de Harry, Black acaba de ser liberado por él y Hermione, y mi pobre Sev se ha quedado sin orden de Merlín.

Pues si el sabelotodo/muevo-los-hilos-de-la-historia de Dumbledor se cree que me voy a morir y quedarme escondidita sin más va listo.

Cuando las voces se calman, pero sin que Severus haya abandonado la estancia, aprovecho para hacer mi gran esfuerzo. Totalmente dolorida me incorporo, haciendo que varias de mis heridas se reabran sangrando más de lo que esperaba sobre un camisón blanco (eso me hace pensar ¿quién me ha cambiado?), y descalza me incorporo, noto el frío suelo y alcanzo la cortina, me aferro a ella unos segundos antes de apartarla para poder respirar, creo que me voy a desmayar del dolor, pero hago de tripas corazón, a punto de caerme de bruces, y aparto la cortina como puedo.

-Sss... Sev...Severusss…- me encuentro con sus ojos desorbitados que me observan, su boca entreabierta. A Pomprey se le cae una bandeja de medicinas y Dumbledor niega con la cabeza.

-Realmente eres la persona más cabezota que conozco- Dice Dumbledor.

Yo no aguanto más, y extendiendo una mano a Severus me desmayo otra vez (que mala costumbre), pero por si acaso amanezco lejos de aquí, me quedo con la imagen de Sev en la memoria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Olé! Capítulo largo, para que os quedéis agustito. El borrador era diferente, pero acabó así que esta muy chuli. ¿Os gusta? Pues ya sabéis, a comentar.

Realmente ahora estoy terminando aun el trailer, que deseo publicar con la historia. Y es que estaba esperando el Pinnacle para poder hacer una técnica de cromado o algo así (eso de q te grabas en fondo verde y te colocas en el video que quieras) En fin, a ver como queda :P

Como una nueva curiosidad de la historia os contaré algo: ¿os ha parecido cruel la forma de morir de Aretha? Pues eso no es nada, en mi historia original (en la que la vida de Aretha poco tiene que ver con la mía? No muere así, es peor. Pues es en su noche de bodas, y bueno… no os digo como muere que este fic lo puse para mayores de 15, y la forma original es para mayores de 18 y con un estomago fuerte :S

La verdad, en general, mi historia original es para gente mayor con estomago de hierro :P

Besos!


	4. Severus Snape

1 de enero de 1981

Aretha Morte no volvió a aparecer por la sala común después de la fiesta, no había noticias de ella, y a Severus Snape, sentado en su cama observando intermitentemente el lado en el que ella estaría durmiendo y aquella foto, no le daba buena espina.

A mediodía ella seguía sin aparecer, consiguió alcanzar al jefe de su casa por un pasillo y lo abordó para preguntarle.

-Oh querido- respondió Slughorn- Acaba de anunciármelo Dumbledor, el intercambio de Aretha ha finalizado, anoche mismo partió a su casa de nuevo. Un poco precipitado me parece, pero si así son las cosas…

Aquello no parecía cuadrar. Si ella lo hubiera sabido lo habría avisado, se habría despedido. ¿O acaso lo había hecho? Quizá a su particular y alocada manera sí. La foto, el beso a Sirius, un último intento de unirlo a Lily, y él, estúpido, lo había rechazado. No había visto que ella se marchaba. Y ahora solo le quedaba aquella foto.

La foto.

Corrió al cuarto de Aretha, quizá se había dejado algo más, algo que explicara aquella foto. Al entrar la estancia estaba vacía. Como si nunca hubiera habido nadie allí. Severus se sentó al borde de la cama pensando.

¿Qué significaba aquella foto? La observaba una y otra vez, no tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Y ella se había ido sin decir adiós, sin dejar forma alguna de localizarla. ¿Acaso no podían mantener el contacto? Todo era muy raro.

(NdA: ¿No entendéis lo de la foto? Ajo y agua, a leerse el fic anterior, que es super corto leñe, no seáis perezosos)

Vuelta al presente

Severus Snape estaba terriblemente enfadado y decepcionado. Ese maldito de Black había escapado, escurridizo como cuando eran jóvenes. Seguro había sido ese estúpido crío de Potter, y encima Albus lo encubría. Por culpa de ello había perdido su orden de Merlín, y lo que para él era más importante, ver la caída de Sirius Black. Aún no podía perdonarle todo lo que le hizo de joven, que casi le matara, las burlas, las vejaciones. Y ahora escapaba felizmente.

Casi a punto de irse algo llamó su atención y la de Dumbledor (lo cual llamó aun más su atención), pues en la última camilla ocupada y cerrada con cortinas, algo se quejaba y alzaba. Una mano se aferraba a las cortinas y las abría con lentitud. Y ahí, frente a sus ojos, sangrando bajo el blanco camisón, más blanca que el papel, casi transparente, susurró su nombre la persona que había observado en aquella vieja fotografía que aun guardaba con recelo. Un segundo después ella se derrumbó.

Severus, Dumbledor y Pomprey se lanzaron por ella. Una vez recolocada en la camilla, Severus dirigió su atención a Dumbledor, que con un gesto de la cabeza lo indicó que lo siguiera. En silencio llegaron hasta el despacho del director, que tomó asiento, pero Severus se quedó allí de pie, esperando respuestas.

-¿Era ella?- Dumbledor asintió resignado, de poco serviría negarle ya nada, aquella mujer le iba a traer muchos calentamientos de cabeza de seguro- ¿Cómo? No puede ser, bueno, supongo que sí. Pero ¿la ha visto? ¡Es ella! Es la misma, bueno no, pero es la misma de…

-Calma Severus- lo interrumpió Dumbledor- Esto no es fácil de explicar. Lo importante ahora es que ella se está recuperando de un grave accidente y debe descansar.

-¿Accidente?

-Eso no importa ahora Severus, cuando esté lista se volverá a marchar, y no, no puede intentar localizarla, es mejor así.

-¿Está loco? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuestionas mis decisiones?

-Claro que no- dijo Severus más calmado- pero es solo que no tiene sentido. Aparece aquí, veintiún años después de irse de aquella forma tan rara ¡y apenas aparenta diez más! - Dumbledor sonrió.

-En realidad solo ocho mayor, pero no ha pasado muy buen día supongo. De todas formas Severus, espero que comprendas, o al menos aceptes, mi decisión de que no debes buscarla. Se irá y punto.

-Como entonces…- Albus asintió y dio finalizada la reunión.

Severus Snape volvió a su cuarto, tras una hora de reflexión, pasada ya la media noche, finalmente abrió un viejo baúl a los pies de su cama, rebuscando un poco encontró en el fondo una pequeña caja de caoba. La abrió. Dentro guardaba una carta de su madre, un mechón de pelo pelirrojo (¿adivináis?) y un diario de piel de dragón que le regalaron veintiún años atrás por navidad, donde jamás fue capaz de escribir una sola palabra, y entre sus viejas hojas, una foto. Una chica de unos veinticinco (año arriba o abajo) le sonreía feliz junto a otra. Ambas trajeadas. Con su chaqueta gris. Con su sonrisa sincera. Los enormes ojos redondos, los labios carnosos, el pelo algo más corto, si, pero era ella. Sin duda, la misma mujer de la enfermería, la que le dio esa foto tantos años atrás, la que se escondía en su cama por las noches para dormir. Todas eran la misma persona. Siempre lo fueron. Aretha Morte.

Procurando que ningún fantasma o profesor lo viera, subió en silencio a la enfermería donde todo estaba en calma y Pomprey descansaba. Entró con cuidado, aguantando las ganas de darle una colleja a San Potter al pasar junto a su camilla, y llegó al fondo de la estancia. Apartó las cortinas de la última cama y se acercó a ella. Durmiendo boca arriba, tranquila, serena, pero casi irreconocible. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo (visible) algunas quemaduras en los brazos, quien sabe donde más. Y su cara adornada de cortes, un ojo hinchado y el labio medio partido. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Observó su rostro y luego la foto que tenía en su mano izquierda. No comprendía que había pasado. No comprendía, como no hizo entonces, por que se tenía que ir, la única persona que le había brindado, de forma totalmente incondicional, y pese a sus estupideces, su amistad sincera. Sin más maldad, sin ningún interés. Y él, que había prometido cuidarla siempre, la dejaba marchar siempre. Y ahora que estaba allí, tan débil, no hacía nada.

Tomó su mano y se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba. Alarmado toco su frente. Congelada. Buscó su pulso en la muñeca, en el cuello. Ni si quiera el aire escapaba de sus labios.

Alertó a Pomprey, que a su vez alertó por la chimenea a Dumbledor, intentando entre él y la enfermera reanimarla de alguna forma. El director no tardó en aparecer, pidiendo agitadamente privacidad. Severus, a regañadientes, lo dejó a solas con Aretha, igual que Pomprey.

Momentos después. Aretha abría los ojos confusa. Severus se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Jamás se sintió tan feliz.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me dices eso y yo acabo en la enfermería?- una voz carrasposa salió de ella. Severus la observó sonriendo. Una de las pocas sonrisas de la vida de Severus. Un gran honor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cortito pero intenso jajaja Sí, un capítulo especial para Severus Snape, por que tenía que explicar su reacción de alguna forma.

Ademas puede que ahora tarde un poco en actualizar, ya que realmente estos cuatro caps estaban escritos de antemano, y últimamente estoy algo liada. Pero se hará lo que se pueda. Eso si, por si acaso necesito una semana, id comentando para animarme a escribir antes jejeje

Así que sin mucho más. Os dejo hasta la próxima. ¡Empieza la aventura! O no… jajajaja

Besos!


	5. Normas y promesas

Después de aquel encuentro me limité a dormir, tranquila al fin, unas cuantas horas. Así que el día siguiente amaneció conmigo en la enfermería, pero sin duda estaba muy mejorada, demasiado quizá, me sorprendió bastante que mis ojos no estuvieran amoratados y mis heridas fueran ya solo cicatrices, las quemaduras estaban curadas, en su lugar la piel brillaba ligeramente. Me incorporé en la cama y Pomprey no tardó en aparecer, me observó sorprendida.

-Vaya querida, Dumbledor tenía razón cuando decía que te curarías rápido, pero esto es increíble- le sonreí ligeramente, la verdad es que por dentro me seguía sintiendo como una mierda, pero no quería preocuparla, tan solo salir de ahí.

Algo que nunca he entendido es porque mi cuerpo se recupera tan rápido exteriormente pero por dentro me sigo encontrando con todo el dolor del mundo. No es que no agradezca que las heridas desaparezcan, pero se podían llevar el dolor.

Igualmente aguanté el tirón y una nueva dosis de poción. Luego la enfermera me trajo un sencillo vestido que habían dispuesto para mí. Y me entregó una nota del director, pidiendo que me presentara en su despacho.

Tonta no soy, y suponía que quería, como hacerme desaparecer del mapa, hacer que estoy muerta. Algo que sin duda, no me apetecía. Así que lo más en silencio que pude, me dirigí a las mazmorras, pretendiendo que Severus me acompañara al despacho, pues suponía que frente a él, no podría decirme nada.

Ya llevaba medio camino y estaba agotada, o el castillo era más grande de lo que recordaba, o yo no estaba recuperada del todo.

Todo era calma, demasiada calma, y por supuesto, duró hasta que una voz tras de mi me paralizó.  
-¿Ya sabes que por ahí no se va a mi despacho?- pillada, me giré y Dumbledor me miraba inquisitivo. Me sentía como una niña pequeña robando una galleta, pero enfadada- por más que quieras, tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir. Precisamente tu antecesor dejó en mi poder una carta para ti que espera en mi despacho, para que lo entiendas todo.  
-¿Y dice en esa carta que tengo que volverme una ermitaña?  
-No exactamente, pero cuando comprendas las normas veras que es lo mejor.  
-¡AJA! no lo dice, luego no tengo porque cumplir ese requerimiento.  
-Tienes que comprender que hay ciertas cosas que...- no quería escucharle. Ya era todo bastante horrible. No os lo podéis imaginar. Estaba muerta, así de sencillo. Y complicado a la vez. ¿Os imagináis lo que eso supone? No es que mucha gente haya perdido una persona, es que una persona ha perdido mucha gente. Mi madre, mi hermano, mis amigos, mis compañeros, la posibilidad de hacer una vida, de encontrar el amor, ¡de vivir! Y ahora, lo único que me quedaba era este maldito dolor interno que no sabía cuando se pasaría, la carta de mi asesino y un solo amigo, pero Dumbledor pretendía que ni eso, que me alejara de todo. No podía soportarlo. Hervía por dentro de rabia, y solo quería una cosa.  
Sin que Dumbledor pudiera hacer nada, creo que ni yo lo hice a posta, volví a ser aire, casi respirable, y un segundo o menos después, abría los ojos rematerializados para encontrarme en un despacho familiar pero diferente. Y frente a mí, Severus me miraba perplejo. Me tambaleé ligeramente, pues eso mareaba bastante, o yo estaba muy débil, Sev me sujetó y me ayudó a sentarme. Cuando rozó mi piel y se congeló tanto como yo lo estaba. Me sujetó la muñeca y luego buscó en mi cuello. No podía reaccionar y no sabía que decirme, yo me di cuenta al momento de lo que ocurría, pues la noche antes en la enfermería, lo único que hizo el director al pedir dejarnos a solas, fue despertarme, pues dormía. Pero claro. Estar muerta es lo que tiene, que pulso no hay, no me había percibido hasta ese momento. Si embargo la enfermera me había dado de desayunar, lo cual no lo comprendía bien, y también seguía respirando. Aunque ahora, con Severus mirándome perdido, no era el momento para pararse a pensar en esas cosas.  
-Sev...- pero de inmediato el se alejó dos metros de mí, confundido y asustado- Sev no... Soy yo, mírame- él negó con la cabeza, se giró enfadado y cogió algo de la mesa y me lo lanzó. Era mi foto. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquello no lo había recordado. Pero ahora me acordaba por qué le dí aquella foto. Recuerdo que entonces, como última esperanza, como último grito silencioso para que estallara lo que pasaba realmente, le había dado aquella foto, con la vaga esperanza de que comprendiera quien era yo. Pero no lo había conseguido, de hecho ahora, había hasta empeorado las cosas- Sev por favor, tienes que escucharme.  
-No, no sé que eres, puede que un vampiro, o una ilusión, pero tú estas muerta, tu piel lo canta y tu pulso lo afirma. Y ya entonces lo sabías. Me has engañado.  
-¡NO!- estallé en llanto, no soportaba que él, mi único amigo y apoyo, estuviera enfadado y disgustado de esa forma conmigo, incluso asustado- Yo no te engañé, no soy un vampiro, ¡no sé que soy! Estoy muerta, ¡mírame! pero estoy aquí, viva- grité entre llantos, luego tras unos segundos que use para calmarme, proseguí en susurros- yo es solo... no tenía dieciséis años, lo siento- sollozaba de tanto en tanto sin poder aguantar las lágrimas- pero no quería engañarte, como no quiero hacerlo ahora. Mírame Severus... estoy muerta y tengo miedo- mis lágrimas aumentaron- te necesito por favor... tengo miedo- Severus procuraba no mirarme, casi apenas de reojo- Sev…-me intenté acercar a él pero un gesto suyo me paró, no parecía querer que me acercara- Sev... me lo prometiste... y tengo miedo, me duele por dentro, y lo he perdido todo, por favor, eres lo único que me queda...- Severus indignado se limitó a resoplar y girarse hacia otro lado, no atendería a razones, y aunque lo comprendía en parte ya que le había engañado entonces y luego desaparecido, no podía evitar sentirme furiosa, por que yo solo quería su ayuda, tan solo una sonrisa, solo un pequeño abrazo que me diera el calor que me faltaba. Cerré los ojos fuerte con rabia, apretando los puños, luego lo observé evitándome un segundo, y reventé- ¡PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ME CUIDARIÁS!  
Y estallando en llantos salí de su despacho a zancadas, deseando correr y desaparecer del castillo.

Corrí por los pasillos in saber muy bien donde iba, hasta encontrarme con la gárgola que daba al despacho del director. Me quedé allí plantada llorando impotente, unos cinco minutos y luego de pronto se accionó dando paso a las escaleras. Sin pensarlo subí mientras me secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Al entrar al despacho, Dumbledor me miraba desde su mesa, sonrió ligeramente, aunque no parecía nada feliz. Me acerqué y vi sobre su mesa un sobre de pergamino con mi nombre escrito en letras negras y estilizadas.

-Aretha Morte- sonreí irónica- al final me quedo con ese nombre.

-Eso parece- y me la entregó. Me senté frente a él y la abrí con calma y curiosidad. Dentro, una disculpa y la explicación de por qué me eligió. Algo que yo ya había supuesto y comprendido en estos meses. Luego alcé la cabeza y miré al director que me observaba como el padre que ve a su hijo crecer.

-Esto no es justo Albus.

-No, no lo es, pero no tiene por que serlo.

-¿Así me paga la vida por los peores momentos que viví de ella? ¿Muriendo?

-No solo es eso…

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Es peor! Y encima me pides que termine de desaparecer. No es justo.

-Pero es lo correcto.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cuáles son mis funciones?- Dumbledor sacó una segunda carta de un cajón.

-Un pequeño manual, es más fácil de lo que parece, el verdadero trabajo me temo, será soportarlo- Cogí la carta y me dispuse a abrirla- No, espera, mejor en privado, eso solo es cosa tuya.

-Que forma de lavarse las manos- Me levanté suspirando y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Aquí nos despedimos Aretha- lo miré unos segundos desafiante.

-Yo no apostaría por ello- Y salí de allí con las dos cartas apretadas en mis puños.

Una vez en los pasillos me pregunté donde iría. No tenía cas, ni dinero, y mi única ropa parecía ser aquel vestido de tirantes marrón que, encima, era muy feo.

Comencé a caminar fuera del castillo, y al llegar a los terrenos observé el lago, el calamar chapoteando, y aquel árbol, más frondoso de cómo lo recordaba, el mismo en el que me cobijaba con Sev para estudiar.

Apesadumbrada, con un terrible dolor interno, me acerqué a él, me senté y observé el paisaje, parecía que nada había cambiado, pero todo era distinto, empezando por mí.

Tomé aliento y abrí la segunda carta, bastante extensa. La misma caligrafía pulcra y legible que la anterior:

_Ahora empieza tu trabajo, para lo cual también hay unas reglas, he de avisarte, y presta mucha atención, que de no cumplirlas revivirías el momento de tu muerte, hasta el último segundo de dolor, necesitando ésta vez, el tiempo normal para reponerte._

_La primera regla es que no puedes usar tu don para matar. Los métodos clásicos humanos sirven, pero jamás tu don, aun que no creo que quieras matar después de conocer el otro lado y lo que conllevan las malas acciones._

_La segunda es que nadie debe saber quien eres. Pues podrían chantajearte, sobornarte, manipularte, y mil cosas más. Para esto te aconsejo que no te apegues a las personas, no serías la primera ni la última que juega con la vida y la muerte por un ser querido. Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias. Descubrirás que esta es una vida solitaria._

_La tercera es que no puedes contarles a tus conocidos lo ocurrido. Ya no perteneces a su mundo, has muerto y muerta te debes quedar. No has de jugar con los sentimientos ajenos, dañarles el alma aún más, tampoco debes maltratar la tuya._

_Y la cuarta, y más importante, igual que no puedes quitar la vida, no puedes darla. Todo tiene un plan y un equilibrio, cuando alguien muere alguien nace, y si das vida, se la quitas a otra persona, puede que no la conozcas, puede que no te importe, pero es una vida y tiene derecho a serlo._

_Recuerda que el precio a pagar es sufrir tu muerte otra vez y empeñarías un trozo de tu alma._

_Ahora te explicaré tus funciones. Debes recoger las almas de la gente, cargarás con ellas en tu propia alma hasta que estén listas para cruzar al otro lado. Las sentirás dentro de ti, sentirás su dolor, su alegría, sus culpas, todo lo que se pueda sentir al morir. Ellas solas aceptarán su destino para cruzar, has de cuidarlas hasta entonces, sin dejarte vencer por las emociones o se perderán. Recogerlas te será sencillo, cuando tu cuerpo duerma tu alma las recogerá de cualquier lugar del mundo donde estén. Al principio te sentirás muy cansada, pues realmente no descansarás cuando duermas, pero te acabarás acostumbrando, sé que eres una mujer fuerte y podrás con ello. También puedes recogerlas personalmente, aun que esto no suele ser normal ni te lo aconsejo, pues de esta forma eres visible a la humanidad, y el aura de vacío y muerte que desprendes se intensifica demasiado, y si no sabes dominarlo podrías dañar otras almas. _

_Por lo demás llevarás una vida tranquila y normal, tienes a tu alcance una cuantiosa herencia que te lego. Como deducirás de está situación, ahora eres eterna hasta cierto punto. No puedes morir pero si envejecerás, y aun que a tantos les parezca mentira, una vida humana es más que suficiente para vivir, no hace falta más tiempo. La mía ya ha sido más larga que la media y estoy cansado, mi hora era ésta, tú también reconocerás la tuya._

_Solo me queda volver a pedirte mil disculpas, algún día me las y esperar que no equivoques tu camino._

Increíble, así que resultaba así de sencillo, aunque por lo que pintaba (y lo que yo ya podía sentir) bastante doloroso. Genial.

Aunque no todo era malo, dentro había una nota con una dirección y el número de la cámara de Gringotts, con una posdata:

_La llave bajo la alfombra, la varita sobre la cama._

Que majo, de modo que tenía herencia y un lugar donde caerme muerta (que ironía), pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle, ¿cómo llegaría hasta allí? Ni sabía donde estaba la casa ni tenía medios para llegar.

Mientras pensaba, una sombra me cubrió, al alzar la vista Severus Snape observaba de pié junto a mí el lago.

-Aun después de veintiún años eres previsible, sabía que estarías aquí.

-Eso para ti, para mí apenas han pasado unos meses- mirándome extrañado se sentó a mi lado.

-Pues has crecido mucho en poco tiempo- me miraba irónico, pero enfadado en el fondo, lo notaba.

-No fastidies Sev, no es tan fácil.

-Podrías habérmelo explicado- le miré enfadada, a veces no entiendo a los hombres.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo te explicaba que tenía ocho años más, que no era bruja y que sospechaba que iba a morir en breve?

-Tampoco te despediste- continuó sin mirarme.

-¡Claro Sev! A la próxima vez ¿quieres algo como: Adiós Sev, me voy a ver si me muero? Eres increíble- resoplé indignada, yo entendía que estuviera dolido, pero no dejaban de ser quejas tontas, y en ese momento no estaba de buen humor- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que no me querías cerca- Sev bajó la mirada, observando mi pálida mano preocupado.

-No lo entiendo- dijo susurrando.

-Yo tampoco, pero aquí estoy.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Duele, y tengo miedo. Pero no importa, además se supone que debo desaparecer. Es-lo-me-jor- dije entre dientes.

-Lo siento- suspiró- no te cuidé- lo miré a los ojos, aunque él no me miraba, luego apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si que lo hiciste tonto, pero nadie podía salvarme.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora menos, supongo.

-Igual me siento culpable, eres la segunda persona que dejo morir- le miré detenidamente, jamás vi un rostro tan triste y compungido.

-Te perdono con una condición- me devolvió la mirada al fin y le extendí la pequeña nota- llévame a esta dirección, pero ante todo, no me vuelvas a dejar sola. Nunca- Sonrió levemente, creo que me entendió perfectamente y me echó el brazo por encima.

-Esta bien, te prometo que esta vez lo haré bien, te cuidaré- reí sarcástica.

-Voy a tenerte que hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que dejes de darme estos sustos y te decidas a cuidarme- conseguí arrancarle una risita.

-No hará falta- respondió.

Luego volvimos paseando tranquilamente al castillo, donde, como ya había acabado el curso, los elfos le tenías preparado su equipaje a Severus. Tras asegurarnos de tenerlo todo, nos dirigimos a unas de las chimeneas destinadas a los profesores, destino a la calle de las Hilanderas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Losé lo séeeee, no me mateis porfa, he tardado muuuucho en actualizar, peeero, os lo compenso con un capítulo extendo (no os quejaréis) y mis disculpass! De verdad. Estoy bastante liada con el trabajo en la oficina, por que estamos pendientes del ascenso de un compañero para que mi jefe se vaya a abrir una nueva a valencia, y yo me voy detrás y estoy nerviosa mirando pisos, y trabajando y demostrando que le sale rentable pagarme el triple de lo que me paga ahora o_O

Me va a dar algo (respiro, respiro) aunque reconocedlo.. no me habeis echado de menos, que lo sé, que no me habeis comentado, malas, que sois unas malas personas T_T

En fin, supongo que no gusta mucho mi historia, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, ya me apetece seguirla, aunque tarde en actualizar.

Besos!


	6. Home Sweet Home

Nunca había viajado con polvos flu, y no es agradable del todo, aunque el calorcillo de las llamas esta bien, las vueltas y vueltas no tanto. Y como buena novata, acabé en el suelo de la casa de Sev llena de cenizas. Me incorporo con la ayuda de Severus y me limpio las cenizas sacudiéndome.

-¿Cómo te has podido manchar tanto?

-El universo que sabe que no me gusta este vestido- sonrío- ¿tenemos que usar eso (señalo la chimenea) para ir a mi casa?

-No creo, si como dices te ha dejado llave, dudo que este conectada a la red flu, y puesto que no la hemos visto por dentro será mejor que no nos aparezcamos.

-¿Entonces?

-Demos un paseo- le miro extrañada, ¿paseo?, a este se le va la olla- relájate, esta como a unos veinte minutos de aquí, a la salida de esta zona. Es una zona residencial, pero pocas casas, ya sabes, más terreno.

Genial, encima tiene pinta de sitio caro, sonrío y me termino de quitar la ceniza de las rodillas.

-¡Espera!- recuerdo- me tienes que enseñar tu casa antes- Sev parece algo reacio a eso, pero ¿quién se niega a mi carita de buena? Así que bastante a disgusto, y a una gran velocidad, me enseña la casa. La planta de arriba tiene tres habitaciones, dos de ellas cerradas que no me llega a enseñar, por lo visto, no las usa. En la planta bajaa está la cocina al fondo, seguida del baño y un pequeño estudio lleno de libros y algunos cachivaches extraños que no me atrevo a tocar. Luego está el salón y la entrada. Se por los libros que hay algo más detrás de la estantería del salón, pero no me atrevo a decirle nada, si no quiere enseñármelo es cosa suya. Aunque me molesta un poco, para que mentirnos.

El jardín de la entrada está bastante destartalado, se nota que no pasa allí más que los veranos. La calle de las Hilanderas no es muy alegre en general, las casas son más grises y viejas de lo normal en Inglaterra, y la fábrica que dejamos atrás desprende un humo denso que estropea mucho el paisaje.

Según caminamos por la calle nadie dice nada, ni tan siquiera los pocos vecinos que vemos nos saludan, apenas miran a Sev, probablemente, por sus ropas, pensarán que es algún loco del barrio, observando el lugar, seguro que no es el único. El silencio se hace más incómodo según avanzamos, aunque él parece bastante tranquilo.

-Bueno…- balbuceo- y… ¿qué es de tu vida? Veintiún años… ¿nada que contar?

Ni me mira, aunque parece más serio, nunca le gustó hablar de si mismo.

-Soy profesor hace mucho, y no hago mucho más.

-Ya… te guardas lo interesante, ¿eh?- me mira extrañado, con el cejo fruncido, algo molesto quizá.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué tal tus años… o meses?

-Poca cosa también, no me ha dado mucho tiempo a nada, sobre todo trabajar y morirme, ya sabes, lo normal- sonrío irónica, espero que el se ría o algo pero nada, me mira serio, una extraña expresión en su rostro que no se leer y que da bastante miedo, así que bajo la cabeza y me quedo calladita lo que resta de paseo.

Finalmente llegamos a una zona algo más alegre, pero igual de tranquila, apenas cuatro casas desperdigadas a la largo de un sendero estrecho, y al final del todo, algo retirada, se alza una casa inglesa, pero como tres veces la de Sev. La estética no es nada del otro mundo, típica arquitectura inglesa, que por otro lado, yo adoro. No hay muchas plantas o flores en el jardín, y sospecho que el césped es artificial. Se ve que a mi antecesor, como a mí, las plantas no se nos dan muy bien.

Nos paramos en la entrada.

-¿Crees que haya algún problema para entrar?- pregunto.

-No creo que tú tengas muchos, prueba.

Efectivamente, según avanzo y abro la verja de la entrada noto una brisa helada, una que me recuerda a un lugar, a un momento, a un sueño que no recuerdo. Y tengo ganas de llorar, pero avanzo sin problemas, me giro y animo a Sev a pasar, el cruza tranquilamente, no parece notar nada. Imagino que tras mi invitación no hay problemas. Me acerco a la alfombrilla de la casa, de color marrón y unas letras plateadas que dicen "Home Sweet Home". Ojala fuera cierto, ojala algún día me sienta así, y me pregunto, si mi antecesor algún día lo sintió. La aparto y cojo una llave vieja y grande que abre la puerta.

-Supongo que querrás descansar, yo me voy ya- me dice Severus.

-¿No entras? ¿Ya te vas? Pensaba que te quedarías un rato.

-Bueno, tu tienes que instalarte y yo también. Mejor nos vemos mañana y comemos juntos, ¿vale?- asiento rendida, ya sospechaba todo el paseo que él no estaba bien, aunque se haya vuelto a acercar a mí, supongo que no para de pensar en mi condición, igual que yo. Y necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

Cierro la puerta y observo el lugar, doy un paso para adentrarme y todas las luces se encienden enseguida. La decoración victoriana y sencilla, muebles antiguos, pero no esta cargado demasiado, de hecho, todo es bastante básico, pero elegante.

Entré al salón, inmenso, con una bonita chimenea de mármol blanco al fondo, luego una cocina sencilla, también amplia y de una madera clara preciosa. Un baño limpio y con luz, un estudio plagado de libros, algunos parecen muy antiguos, otros más nuevos. Decorando cada pared, y un escritorio grande frente a un ventanal que da al jardín trasero. Me asomo para verlo y descubro fuera bancos de piedra blanca, una pequeña fuente adornada con una extraña estatua, parece una mujer encogida sobre si misma, protegida por unas extrañas alas. Resulta una imagen fascinante, bajo el sol y el tiempo que la ha envejecido, es bella y triste a la vez. Despierto de mi ensimismamiento y me descubro llorando en silencio. Que tonta soy a veces. Me seco las lágrimas y supongo que se debe a que aun no se me ha pasado el dolor interno de la paliza.

Subo al primer piso, con un pequeño baño con pie de ducha y dos coquetas habitaciones dobles, parecen de invitados o algo así. En el segundo piso un amplio pasillo, me quedo pensando que no cuadra nada con la forma de la casa. De ser tan largo como parece, se saldría de la casa por fuera. Imagino, que es cosa de magia. Pero no deja de ser fascinante. Una habitación a cada lado, una doble y otra de matrimonio, que no resultan tan llamativas como esperaba, quizá, imagino que no son las principales tampoco. Al final del pasillo una puerta más. La abro esperando lo que me encuentro. Una habitación inmensa, una cama de dosel de madera clara y enredada al final, con unas preciosas cortinas plateadas, una colcha suave y bordada. Un gran armario y una preciosa coqueta con espejo y una silla a conjunto. También otro gran ventanal que da al jardín trasero. Desde aquí arriba la estatua es más triste y frágil, también más bella. Pero intento no pensar en eso.

Abro el armario para encontrarme lo que me esperaba, vacío. Ya podía tener algo de ropa, pero que remedio. Me acerco a la cama, y sobre la almohada ahí está.

Madera de saúco y fibra de corazón de unicornio, con una serpiente plateada que la rodea, ojos de cristal, y al final aquella bola verde oscura. Increíble. Sigue tal y como la recordaba de mi sueño, tal y como la creé yo en "mi mundo".

Me desplomo sobre la cama… mi mundo… y mis pensamientos se van volando de mi cuerpo, de mi nueva realidad, de mi muerte y de mi todo.

Vuelan lejos, a otro país más cálido, a un lugar pequeño, a un piso humilde, donde una madre trabaja todo el día, todos los días, y lucha por su hijo, un niño a punto de cumplir ocho años, travieso e inocente como todos deberíamos ser a su edad. Y sigue volando a visitar la casa de todos mis buenos amigos que ahora me esperan volver. Que van a esperar, y a esperar… y no volverá. No volveré.

¿Sabrán que he fallecido? ¿Seré solo una foto en un cartel de desaparecida? Observo mi nueva habitación, recuerdo la mía.

"Home Sweet Home" Si claro, nadie podría pensar así. Esta no es mi casa. En mi casa una madre está desconsolada por la muerte de su hija, un niño se pregunta cuando volverá. Buenos amigos lloran en silencio, se lamentan.

O quizá no lo sepan, quizá hayan borrado sus memorias. Quizá sea yo la única que los haya perdido. Y es como si fueran ellos los muertos y no yo. Como si un gran accidente se los hubiera llevado a todos y yo me he quedado mirando tras el cristal, a salvo.

Rompo a llorar, a gritar y patalear. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero lo que me toca. Yo ya hice mi elección, yo elegí volver a casa. Y ahora esta era mi casa, pero no la quiero.

Me levanto llorando y rabiosa, le doy una patada a la coqueta, un puñetazo al armario, y apoyo mi cabeza en la ventana, observo la estatua allí abajo, ahora me doy cuenta que aquellas extrañas alas tienen ligeros rostros que la forman, llorando. Y tengo la sensación de estar yo allí abajo encogida, deseando con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer del mundo. Morir si he de morir, pero para siempre, o vivir si he de vivir.

Suspiro rendida cuando mis tripas rugen ligeramente, que ironía, sentir hambre si no puedo morir de hambre. Y un fuerte ¡CRACK! Me pega un susto de muerte. Me giro y frente a mí hay un ser bajito arrugado y narigudo bastante… feo. Con una bandeja con leche y galletas. Me quedo mirando al ser flipando en colores. Intento decir algo pero estoy tan sorprendida que no me sale nada más que quedarme con la boca abierta. Luego el ser sonríe amable.

-Buenas tardes ama. Soy Shishi, su elfina doméstica- dice con una gran reverencia- imaginé que tendría hambre- y me acerca la bandeja.

"Lo que me faltaba" pienso llevándome una galleta a la boca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pues si, ya se que es corto, que he tardado un siglo en actualizar, pero que os voy a decir, con el trabajo y mi eterna búsqueda de piso (en un mes tengo que estar en Valencia) sin tener tiempo de nada, estoy muy estresada _

Como buenas noticias, no he conseguido que me tripliquen el sueldo (ya me hubiera gustado) ¡pero se ha quedado muy cerca! Yujuuu! Al menos será lo justo para vivir y comer sin más lujos :S que se le va a hacer, pero menos es nada jeje

No prometo maravillas, pero si intentare por todos los medios actualizar con algo mas largo y consistente, que esto se ha quedado un poco,… soso, lo sé. Venga va, ¿Qué os parece si hago un cap más feliz? Estaría bien, no? Que ya van seis y bastante tristes XD

Besos! (espero vuestros coments como siempre T_T)


	7. Si nadie lo sabe, no es ilegal

A estas alturas de los libros, todos sabemos como es un elfo doméstico, ¿verdad? Pero en mi imaginación pensé que se diferenciarían hombres y mujeres, pero este, supongo que aparte del hecho de ser algo más peludo en la cabeza, nadie diría que es mujer.

-Shisi, ¿no?- pregunto cogiendo otra galleta, la elfina asiente exageradamente- vale, pues me vienes al pelo. Vayamos por partes, lo primero, recoge mi varita, la llave de Gringotts, y nos vamos ahora mismo a comprarme ropa, y de paso, si hay que comprar comida y cosas de la casa también.

Con un Plof Shishi desaparece y vuelve a los dos minutos con todo listo, me mira esperando.

-¿Qué? Yo no se llegar, así que nos tendrás que aparecer tu, ¿vale?- Ella vuelve a asentir, agarra mi mano y ¡qué angustia! O aprendo a dominar yo lo del humo, o así no hay quien viaje, que sensación tan horrible de prisión y asfixia. Pero unos segundos después estamos al principio del callejón Diagón. Aunque las tiendas han cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez que estuve aquí, aún uno puede recorrer la calle sin perderse. Y por supuesto, al fondo, majestuoso y blanco perfecto, se alza Gringotts. Le pido a Shishi que no se separe de mí, no quiero ir sola.

Al entrar al banco algún que otro duende me mira de arriba abajo, odio que hagan eso, y más cuando lo hacen con esa cara de asco, como si no fueran ya bastante feos como para encima ponerme muecas. Aunque reconozco que debo parecer una pordiosera con este vestido y mi blanca piel casi mostrando las venas.

Llegamos al mostrador y un duende no más amable que los demás nos pide la llave cuando le solicito sacar dinero. Cuando se la entrego la mira con recelo un segundo, como si no quisiera mostrar su asombro, aunque no puede evitar que me de cuenta de sus miradas de reojo cuando bajamos en aquel carro minero hasta lo más hondo del banco. O eso me parece a mí, ya que al menos tardamos veinte minutos bajando en picado a una parte donde apenas hay cámaras sueltas, no más de cuatro o cinco.

Me abre la cámara para mostrarme una inmensa sala repleta de galeones relucientes. Creo que me va a dar algo, es como si me tocara la lotería. Aunque la verdad, si ya me costó adaptarme al euro, ¿Cómo voy a manejar esta moneda? Así que sin más le pido a Shishi que, a regañadientes del duende, me acompaña, que coja lo necesario para las compras y un poco más para pasar el verano sin tener que comerme otros veinte minutos encerrada en un carrito con ese duende tan irritante que no deja de mirarme de reojo. Me pregunto si estos seres saben algo de mí, pero la verdad, prefiero no saberlo.

Volvemos después de casi una hora a la sala principal de Gringotts, estoy deseando salir de allí, ya que cada vez me miran más duendes, con mucho disimulo, pero me miran. Y al salir por la puerta, el que había junto a ella, se despide de mí ¿con una pequeña reverencia? E idiota de mí me quedo con los ojos como platos, tirada de la mano de Shishi.

Nos acercamos a una pequeña boutique al fondo del callejón, Shishi me indica que su anterior amo compraba allí la mayor parte de su vestuario, ya que es un sitio elegante pero al día a la vez. Al entrar descubro con asombro que la pequeña boutique está hechizada por dentro, por lo que realmente tiene varias plantas, divididas por secciones. Hombre, mujer, niño, adolescente. ¡Parece un centro comercial a lo pijo! Me lanzo corriendo a ver los vestidos. Todos maravillosos, preciosas telas, maravillosos bordados, unos corsés de infarto, todo increíble. Pero me calmo un poco, no soy una persona derrochadora, así que pido ayuda a una de las dependientas, una mujer de mediana edad pelirroja con un gran moño que resulta muy simpática, y explicándole que acabo de mudarme, teniendo la mala fortuna de que mis maletas se perdieran por la red flu, y necesitaba un poco de todo.

Parece mentira, pero entre ropa de diario, formal, de andar por casa, pijamas, ropa interior… ¡todo! Se me ha ido un pico. Cada vez hay más bolsas y Shishi y yo no damos abasto, así que pidiéndole que se lo lleve todo a la casa y vuelva en media hora, me deshago de las bolsas y bajo a la sección de niña.

Me encanta la ropa de niña, siempre tienen cosas preciosas, sobre todo para edades entre los 3 y los 6 años. Unos conjuntitos y vestiditos preciosos, en todos los colores, y con ese toque mágico que los hace únicos en este mundo. Siempre he querido tener una niña para vestirla. Y ahora… bueno, tenía una idea perversa. Tras coger los conjuntos más bonitos, pagué y me dirigí a tomar un té helado a una terraza apartada pero soleada. Al poco aparece Shishi sonriente, le pido se siente a mi lado y llamo al camarero para pedirle un segundo té. ¡La cara de pasmo que se les quedó a los dos cuando al traerlo se lo dí a Shishi! ¿Pero que esperaban? Hacía mucho calor, no la iba a tener deshidratada, ¿no? Cuando la pobre parece calmarse y deja de intentar fundirse con la silla carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, y con la cara más seria que sé poner me dirijo a ella.

-Bien Shishi, por suerte conozco bastante bien las normas de los elfos domésticos, pero yo tengo las mías propias, y como soy tu "ama" me debes obedecer, ¿no?- ella asiente- ¿en cualquier cosa que diga? –vuelve a asentir- ¿y si va en contra de alguna de tus reglas?- me mira dubitativa- Vamos, responde, si te ordeno que hagas algo que va en contra de tus principales reglas o… costumbres, mejor dicho- ella asiente con miedo, creo que no está convencida, pero me es igual- Bien, pues estas serán nuestras normas personales a partir de ahora, escúchalas bien por que no cambiarán, empezarás a acatarlas desde ya, ¿entendido?- ella asiente obediente y yo sonrío satisfecha- Primera norma: no me llamarás "ama" nunca, "señorita" está bien, pero no "señora" que soy demasiado joven. Segunda norma: no copiarás mis ideales, ni creencias, ni opiniones. Tu tienes cerebro, sabes razonas, luego puedes tener las tuyas propias, cuando me apetezca que me copien me compraré un loro. Tercera norma y más importante: se acabó la norma de la prenda de libertad –Shishi ahoga un gemido asustado- relájate, es que no soporto hacer la colada ni planchar, así que eso lo abolimos, el día que quiera liberarte te lo diré abiertamente, de la misma forma, si algún día no quieres seguir sirviéndome, serás libre de irte. –La pobre elfina me mira asustada y temblorosa, no puede negarse a mis órdenes pero esa es su gran norma, espero que no le de un jamacuco del estrés de pensar cual de ambas cosas es más importante.- Como veo que no contestas ni replicas, y puesto que la segunda norma te daba libertad de hacerlo… -espero un segundo para ver si reacciona pero se limita a mirarme con los ojos desorbitados- aquí está un detallito de mi parte – y pongo las bolsas con la ropa de niña en la mesa- no soporto el trapejo ese que me llevas tan sucio y mohoso, a saber que bacterias lleva ya. Así que ahora te vestirás como debes vestirte, e irás siempre limpia. Esa, por supuesto, es otra orden.

Creo que la pobre quiere echarse a llorar, o a gritar, o quizá le de esté dando un infarto silencioso, o tenga gases. La verdad es que no sé que va a pasar. Pero al final me mira con esa extraña expresión, y con la mano temblorosa recoge las bolsas.

-Bueeeeno- me estiro en mi asiento- pues volvamos a casa, ¿vale?- le sonrío- tengo que terminar de instalarme.

Con la ayuda de Shishi colocamos todas las cosas en su sitio. Me sorprende lo fácil que ha sido convencerla de la norma de la ropa, aunque la mira con miedo, y casi intenta no tocarla (lo cual, al llevarla puesta, resulta gracioso).

Cuando llega la noche me siento agotada, ha sido un día largo, me duele todo el cuerpo, siento que tuviera las heridas abiertas, aunque al observarme en el espejo me encuentro tan solo un cuerpo blanco y perfecto, sin un rasguño, aunque terriblemente muerto. Eso se nota en el blanco. Cualquiera podría confundirme con un fantasma. Es horrible verse así.

Me pongo un camisón y me meto en la cama, necesito descansar. Dormir y recuperarme. Ilusa ilusión. Nada más dormirme viajo a mil partes de todo el mundo. Veo muerte y destrucción. Oigo llantos, se derrama sangre, otros cuerpos solo expiran, y también enfermedades acechan. De todas las razas, sexo y condiciones. Sueños que creía olvidados, que no tenía desde hacía meses. Pero ahora yo estoy allí recibiendo aquel ahora helada, esas pequeñas almas en forma de aliento que respiro acongojada. Se sienten heladas al aspirarlas, como si fuera hielo clavándose en todos mis sentidos. Y cuando están dentro de mí, sus punzadas, sus llantos y dudas se agarran a mis entrañas, buscando un calor que yo no desprendo. Noto la tristeza de una niña pequeña, el dolor de unos amantes, las dudas de alguien que no sabe que pasó. Todo dentro, y parece que fuera a estallar. Observo aquel desierto desolado, aquel árbol lejano que refleja mi rostro en sus hojas secas como si fueran espejos. Y quiero escapar de allí, pero recuerdo que debo cuidar de esas almas con todas mis fuerzas, y aunque desearía dejarlas salir de mí, pienso en esos niños abandonados, en esos amantes separados, en esas familias desgarradas, están todos dentro de mí, y no sería capaz de abandonarlos. Maldigo por dentro mi corazón que no late pero siente. Me derrumbo de rodillas y observo el tejido negro que me cubre, como si fuera humo y líquido a la vez. ¿Éste es mi aspecto? ¿Así me ven las almas al morir? Y noto un velo semejante sobre mi rostro que me tapa hasta la nariz, y me pregunto entonces, si será la forma de ocultar mi rostro a aquellos que, al morir, podrían reconocerme. Y entonces pienso en mi familia y amigos. Recuerdo que hay gente que se pregunta por mí, que estará llorando mi pérdida, y que, cuando expiren, tendrán que verme recogerles, pero jamás se reunirán conmigo. Y me siento sola y triste, sentimientos acompañados a miles de almas que me llenan. Quiero salir de aquí, de esta soledad. Quiero volar.

Despierto entre gritos desgarrados, sudores fríos y un horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo. El reloj marca las doce de la mañana, llevo más de doce horas dormida y creo que voy a desfallecer. Y pienso que va a ser siempre así, que angustia.

Noto por dentro el runrún de almas en pena, noto mi propia soledad, mi rabia aumenta y tomo una determinación: Si nadie lo sabe, no es ilegal.

Consigo levantarme y desayunar junto con Shishi (le ordeno que desayune conmigo y casi se me desmaya, pero no puede negarse). No pare de darle vueltas a muchas cosas, pero debo ir por partes. Hoy he quedado a comer con Sev, así que esa será la primera cosa.

A las dos en punto me recoge (le he mandado una nota por lechuza, resulta que tengo una negra completa, muy bonita, aunque algo tétrica). Salimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante de un distrito mágico con un nombre raro, nunca consigo acordarme, pero así soy yo con los nombres.

Todo transcurre en silencio por un buen rato, finalmente suspiro y él me mira.

-Dime la verdad Sev, ¿me ayudarás y cuidarás? No te lo pido, no te obligo, este es tu momento para negarte, por que si aceptas tenemos mucho que hacer.

-No entiendo que necesitas de mí.

-Pues a ti, tan solo a ti, ¿te parece poco?- Sev sonríe irónico.

-¿Y qué quieres?- lo miro fijamente.

-Volver a Hogwarts- Severus deja caer su tenedor y me mira sorprendido- Y seré tu ayudante, así siempre estaré contigo, y podré controlarlo todo de cerca, y ayudarte con Harry- Snape carraspea nervioso- Si Sev, sé lo de Harry, sé lo tuyo, tus motivos.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre lo supe, me temo- bajo la cabeza avergonzada, él me mira ahora con rabia y odio, no es menos.

-¿Lo sabías? ¡¿Lo supiste siempre?- quiero que me trague la tierra- ¡Tu lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¡No me avisaste!- se levanta de golpe y se inclina sobre la mesa- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¡Lo siento! Pero no podía hacer nada, lo juro, ni si quiera estaba segura de que todo fuera real- Snape le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, dispuesto a irse- ¡Por favor Sev, espera! Sé que me odias, que estás enfadado, ¡pero no puedes culparme por tus errores! – se para en seco de espaldas a mí, con los puños apretados. De pronto gira su rostro y me mira enfurecido, le mantengo la mirada, sé que sabe que no miento, que llevo toda la razón- Sev, hemos cometido errores, ambos, pero ahora podemos arreglarlos. Por favor- le suplico- él baja la mirada pensativo.

-Volverás a Hogwarts conmigo- y se marcha sin más. Respiro aliviada y me vuelvo a sentar, contenta. Dumbledor no me dirá como acatar mis propias normas, por que ahora son mías. Observo a Sev alejarse y… ¡Un momento! ¡Qué se va sin pagar! La madre que lo hizo…

****

Bueeeno… hasta aquí hoy.. sí, lo sé, corto, caca, y esas cosas.. ¡pero no es tan triste! Enga que intentare q los siguientes sean mas animados, palabra ^_^

Vuelvo a pedir mil disculpas, por que tengo mi club de harry latino (Se llama Magia) abandonado igual q el fic, pero es que me quedan 2 semanas justas para mudarme a Valencia y aun no tengo piso! Ahhhhh!

En fin, hoy ya esta actualizado el fic, y mañana actualizaré el club con una nueva manualidad fácil y que os encantaraaaaaaaaa ^_^

Besitos! Espero vuestros comentarios, que ya no me dejáis. Que sois unas malvadas T_T


	8. Un rápido verano

Al día siguiente fuimos a hablar con Dumbledor, creo que no se sorprendió mucho al verme, aunque guardaba la esperanza de no verme más, al menos no para eso.

-Y quiero ser la ayudante de Snape, así podré cuidar de todos desde cerca, de que nada salga mal. Además, no sé como lo hacía mi antecesor, pero yo me encuentro echa una mierda continuamente, y teniendo a un experto en pociones cerca, seguro que estaré mejor –concluí con toda la firmeza que pude. El director me observó tranquilamente y negó con la cabeza, yo me apoyé sobre su escritorio amenazadoramente- Sé lo que piensa director, y créame, tengo bien claro cuales son las normas. Además, después de reflexionar un poco sobre los acontecimientos que nos esperan. Ciertamente es mejor no tocar las cosas. Puede que no sea bonito lo que nos espera, pero no estoy segura que haciendo las cosas de otra forma vayan a ser mejor.

-Pero el hecho de que tú te inmiscuyas tan de cerca Aretha- me contestó él- ¿no implica cambiar las cosas? –sonreí malvada, esperé algo así.

-¿Y que le hace estar tan seguro de que yo no estaba inmiscuida en esto? ¿Acaso se lo contó él? No creo. De modo que tendrá simplemente que confiar en mi palabra. –Dumbledor tan solo sonrió y asintió. ¡Conseguido!

Lo que restó de verano lo pasé mayormente en la biblioteca de mi nueva casa con Sev. Mientras el preparaba el nuevo curso yo aprendía más de mis nuevas habilidades. Eran bastante difíciles de dominar, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo a manejarme, y había algunas que realmente eran geniales. La aparición por ejemplo, era más rápida y segura que la normal, sencillamente me desvanecía en humo y aparecía donde deseara en apenas un segundo. Daba igual la distancia o no conocer el lugar, bastaba con desear estar allí. Pero si algo me encantaba era volverme invisible. ¿Sabéis la capa de invisibilidad? Pues resulta que no la inventaron los hermanos, ¡era de un antepasado mío! Pero no es una capa de invisibilidad de tela, es una habilidad convertida en algo material, como la varita y la piedra. Habilidades encerradas en objetos materiales. El único problema que no conseguía conseguir controlar del todo era que, tanto al aparecerme como al hacerme invisible, desprendía un terrible aura a muerte. Una sensación fría que cualquiera notaba, como un presentimiento o mal augurio. Yo no lo notaba, pero tanto Sev como Shishi me lo confirmaron.

Igualmente descubriría aquel verano que, por más tiempo que pasara, no me acostumbraba a dormir. Los sueños eran horribles, y lo peor es que a veces cargaba con almas durante varios días, que se sumaban a las de las noches, hasta el punto que había días que se me juntaban las de cuatro o cinco días a la vez, y os juro que deseaba morirme otra vez. Y aquello se notaba en mi cuerpo. Esos días estaba especialmente pálida, cualquiera podría confundirme con un inferi, por no decir que me sentía como si me hubieran hinchado a puñetazos, terriblemente cansada. Gracias a Merlín Sev estaba allí esas horribles mañanas que me costaba levantarme de la cama, con una asquerosa (si, esta malísima) poción fortificadora "súper plus" como me gustaba llamarla, ya que la había intensificado para mí.

Como no era menos, el verano en Inglaterra es maravilloso, opino que tienen la temperatura perfecta, así que muchos días salía al jardín trasero que era como tres veces la casa, para darle una vuelta y sentarme en el banco de piedra a observar aquella estatua. Por alguna extraña razón observarla me calmaba por dentro en esos momentos en los que sentía que estallaría entre las almas y mi propio dolor, pero a la vez, en otro modo, me entristecía profundamente y no sabía por qué. Poco a poco me percaté de que había algo en ella, como un ligero movimiento. No es que se moviera, pero era como el mecer de una brisa, como cuando respiras, o sollozas en silencio. Y era raro, muy raro. Pero no le dí más importancia.

De lo que tuve tiempo aquel verano, aparte de aprender más magia, fue de pensar. Cuando el cuerpo no me dolía horrores claro, soy una persona que el dolor… me duele. No lo soporto, de verdad. Puedo seguir haciendo esfuerzos físicos, pero no psíquicos. No puedo pensar en nada. Bueno alo que iba. Pensaba cuando podía, y mucho.

-Oye Sev- le pregunté un día que tomábamos té en la cocina- ¿crees que ellos lo sepan?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que he muerto

-¿Te refieres a tu familia? – Asentí- No lo sé… ¿no te mencionó nada en esa nota?

-No

Y eso me carcomía por dentro. Y os preguntaréis por que no me aparecí por casa sin más. Sencillo, estoy muerta pero no se me pudrió el cerebro. A estas alturas habían dos opciones: sabían mi muerte y claro, los muertos no aparecen por casa. O me tenían por desaparecida, y si volvía me harían muchas preguntas ¿para qué? Tener que abandonarles otra vez.

No, definitivamente no podía volver, no podía hacerles ese daño. Aunque quería saber si estaban bien, si se acordaban de mí.

Pensaba en ello la última semana de verano mientras observaba la estatua del jardín. Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir ese movimiento, por la zona de las alas, algo suave, algo como un susurro… y lo vi.

No estaban igual sin duda, habían pasado los años, pero reconocería a esa mujer donde fuera, por que es una gran mujer. Por que es mi madre. Y aquel hombre, aquel a quien no podría reconocer si no fuera bastante inteligente como para deducir, que en aquel momento, le veía a él. Si, aquel era mi hermano. Habían pasado los años, las vidas expiraban.

Al momento volví al jardín, observando la estatua inmóvil, y yo estaba llorando sin motivo alguno, o con todos los motivos del mundo. Después de todo, había visto morir a las personas que más quiero.

Severus apareció de pronto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Vamos Aretha, Shishi preparó tus maletas. Hay que ir volviendo a Hogwarts –yo disimulé mis lágrimas rápidamente.

-Sigo sin entender por que volvemos una semana antes, al menos yo.

-¿No eres mi ayudante? Pues si yo tengo que ir a poner las clases a punto, tú vienes a ayudarme.

-Está bien, pero me quedo el periódico- le dije arrebatándole el ejemplar del profeta que llevaba en la mano.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la chimenea (se había habilitado temporalmente para llegar al colegio) leí uno de los titulares de la mitad del periódico.

"Sirius Black visto en Londres"

Y entonces me acordé de aquel joven irritante, de preciosa sonrisa, podría ser pederastia, y observé su foto, ahora desgastado y corroído por Azkaban.

Sonreí. Seguía teniendo ese brillo en los ojos, ese algo especial.

Sirius Black estaba huido… y yo sabía como encontrarle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ayyy! Compasión de mí. Que estoy malita… ya perdí la cuenta de las semanas que me dura la regla, y eso que tomo pastillas para regularla…. Y me mudo en… 5 días! Sip, encontré piso, uno precioso, maravilloso, perfecto! Y caro T_T que ruina…

Corto pero intenso, para que no me odieis demasiado.

Esta semana he perdido 3 kilitos, me puse a dieta el lunes :P Quiero estar guapa para el verano, y para ver si me cazo un novio de una maldita vez, que no pido tanto, bueno, trabajador y que me quiera… y guapo ya que estamos… y que sepa dar masajes… y que tenga dinero… y que sea bueno en… ejem, si eso, que quiero un novio.

Otro día más! Besos!


	9. El Torneo

Hogwarts estaba igual de cómo lo imaginaba, excepto el despacho de pociones, que ahora estaba lleno de botellitas con extrañas sustancias que prefería desconocer. Y en un aula paralela, tras el cuadro de una mujer remilgada y vieja que se las pasaba durmiendo toda estirada, estaba la habitación de Snape y mía. Me habían acondicionado un segundo dormitorio junto al suyo. No era tan grande como el de mi mansión pero me encantaba. Un precioso escritorio de caoba junto a una pequeña ventana, la cama muy parecida a la que disfrutaba en la casa de Slytherin, y un buen armario que no parecía tener fondo.

Las clases comenzarían el próximo día y yo estaba nerviosa por la cena inaugural, le había pedido a Sev que convenciera a Dumbledor de que no me presentara, prefería la máxima discreción posible, ya sé que no estaba haciéndolo bien metiéndome de más en la historia, así que precisamente por eso prefería pasar inadvertida.

Observé a Snape antes de la cena, creo que todos sus trajes son iguales, estoy convencida. Así que volví a mi cuarto y me puse un sobrio vestido negro con una capa enganchada solo a los hombros. Al mirarme al espejo me dí cuenta que, exceptuando que mi cabello era rubio (oscuro, pero rubio) entre la piel y el negro parecía la versión femenina de Snape. Lo cual me hizo gracia y me puse a poner poses muy de Snape y caras de asco. Tan entretenida estaba frente al espejo que no me dí cuenta de que Sev me observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ups! Jeje- me reí nerviosa- ¿subimos a cenar? –intenté poner mi mejor cara de niña buena, Sev bufó y me indicó con la mano para que pasara por delante de él.

No me había dado cuenta del todo, pero con esos gestos y ese porte daba realmente miedo, si no fuera por ser quien soy, tendría la sensación de que más de una vez, me castigaría como a sus alumnos.

Afortunadamente, Dumbledor había atendido a razones, o como yo me sospechaba, le agradaba la idea de que yo no resaltara mucho, y menos en esos momentos, era el gran año. El torneo de los tres magos se celebraría en Hogwarts, y tras haber puesto perfecto el castillo y acabadas las bienvenidas a los nuevos colegios, pude disfrutar de una copiosa cena entre Snape y Minerva. No me entretengo en detalles con las cosas del torneo, por que todos nos conocemos esa parte, ¿verdad?

Así que empezaron las clases. Como buena ayudante, solía preparar las cosas para Sev, organizar la clase y ayudarle a supervisar las pociones de los alumnos en clase. Primero a los de segundo, luego a los de tercero, al otro día primero y sexto y al fín, el tercer día, a los de cuarto.

Estaba ansiosa por conocer al trío dorado, tanto al de Griffindor como al de Slytherin. Poco a poco fueron entrando y los fui reconociendo sin mucha ayuda, era emocionante, pero procuraba estar lo más seria posible ya que Sev había notado mi gesto feliz y no parecía agradarle mucho. Como ya me conocía, supongo que temía que le llevara la contraria por pura diversión, y Harry era un buen punto débil. Que, para mi sorpresa, lo fue para mi también. Ya que al verle entrar enseguida lo pude reconocer, y no por la cicatriz ni por el parecido con James, es que por un momento, me pareció observar una vieja amiga en sus ojos. Y me di cuenta entonces lo duro que debía ser para Sev, ya que si yo sentí eso con alguien que no tuvo mucha repercusión en mi vida, ¿cómo se sentiría él al verle entrar todos los días por la puerta? O al encontrárselo por sorpresa en un pasillo. Entonces mi sonrisa y mi ánimo se turbó, ahora podía comprender esa aversión de Sev por Harry, aunque ya descubriría que a veces era demasiado tonta.

Otro fácil de reconocer fue Draco, tenía la mirada, nariz y pelo de su padre, que tantos calentamientos de cabeza me había dado, pero sin duda sus labios y la forma de su cara tan largilucha y fea lo había sacado de Narcisa. Que aunque siempre fue una mujer bella, se debía a un todo y no a detalles, y al mezclarlos con los rasgos de otra persona, quedaban nefastos.

La clase comenzó con bastante normalidad, observé que, al igual que en las demás clases, Sev atacaba especialmente a los leones, y tenía un gran favoritismo hacia las serpientes, especialmente hacia Draco. En parte me daba pena, así que me aventuré a acercarme más a los de Griffindor para evaluarlos, al tiempo que pasaba junto a Neville, que parecía realmente asustado con su poción, que había empezado a borbotear demasiado y comenzaba a salpicar fuera de la mesa. Con la mala suerte de que varias gotas cayeron sobre el final de mi falda, la chamuscaron y rozó la piel de la espinilla ¡Y esa cosa ardía! Era como ácido, el grito que pegué no fue pequeño, y en menos de un momento, Sev ya se había lanzado con un bote de pomada sobre mi pierna, había restado 50 puntos a Griffindor, y castigado a Neville todo el fin de semana. Si no fuera por lo que me escocía la pierna, me hubiera echado a reír de la situación tan graciosa. No imaginaba que Severus tuviera esa habilidad. Me hizo sentar un rato en su mesa examinando tareas de otras clases mientras él se paseaba como un águila acechando a su presa. Y de tanto en tanto atacaba sin piedad con comentarios sarcásticos y punzantes. Si seguía así, hasta yo le cogería miedo.

Terminada la clase fuimos a comer, yo no podía dejar de observar a los que son los protagonistas de la historia, que le vamos a hacer ¿qué haríais vosotras? Tenía que aguantarme y no decirles nada, ni un autógrafo, ni un "lo siento por lo de tus padres", ¡nada! Y eso en gran parte me mataba. Pude observar que Ron no se hablaba con Harry (el torneo), que Draco era más que insoportable, más pesado que su padre pero no menos petulante. Siempre aprovechaba para adular a Snape, y creo que, con el paso de las semanas, se percató de nuestra cercanía y empezó a adularme a mí de tanto en tanto. Cosa que me hacía mucha gracia, porque me recordaba a su padre de joven.

La cosa es que pasados dos meses se acercaba la primera prueba del torneo, yo tenía días malos, días peores, y otros días, que bueno, al menos eran días. Pero el día del torneo no se me olvidará jamás.

Amanecí más revuelta de lo normal, casi como todas las mañanas desperté gritando como lo hiciera antaño, pero esta vez lejos de sentirme bien al descubrirme en mi cama, me sentía hecha una mierda por haber recibido "un extra" como decía yo. Esa mañana me sentía pesada, me dolían las piernas, sentía los ojos hinchados de llorar y tenía unas horribles ganas de quedarme en la cama asediada por los cuidados de los elfos del castillo. Pero era el día del torneo y había mucho por hacer.

Sev apareció antes de que me incorporara con un vaso de poción fortificadora todavía más modificada, cada vez le salía más fuerte, lo cual era de agradecer, aunque temía que en algún momento, dejara de hacer efecto en mi. Salió a prepararse y me levanté de la cama, vestía un camisón de tirantes blanco con encaje, me acerqué al espejo de la coqueta y me observé un momento. El pelo despeinado (y con despeinado me refiero a que parece la niña del exorcista), las ojeras cada vez más negras, la piel cada vez más blanca, el camisón. ¡Por Merlín! Si alguien no se percataba de mi condición estaba ciego. Me dí una ducha refrescante, me lavé los dientes y procuré dejar mi pelo lo más liso posible. Fui a cambiarme, y me volví a derrumbar al verme desnuda frente al espejo. ¿En esto me había convertido? Había perdido tres kilos en esos dos meses, lo cual no me sentaba mal, pero se me notaban, mi piel casi traslúcida dejaba ver unas venas azules en las que temía que ya no corría la sangre. Si no hay latido, no hay nada que corra, pensé. Aunque las cicatrices de mi caída curaban por momentos, pude observar que según el movimiento y la luz, se veían claramente, como reflejos extraños en el agua. Y me sentía tan desgraciada por dentro, cargando almas, cargando dudas. Y pensé en la soledad, en mi soledad, en mi condena. ¿Quién desearía este cuerpo marchito? ¿Quién amaría abrazarse a un cuerpo sin latidos? Escapé una lágrima y me puse un vestido negro, de cuello alto y mangas largas, rozaba casi el suelo. Abotonado un corsé por delante y a las hombreras enganché mi capa. Maquillé como pude mi rostro y dejé caer el pelo sobre él, hoy no quería ser vista. Hoy era un monstruo que se escondía.

La primera prueba iba a dar comienza y todos estaban revueltos y expectantes, sin saber que pasaría. Se veía a las familias de los campeones más revueltos que ninguno, y yo me pegaba a la espalda de Sev, procurando no ser vista, que nadie me viera la mala cara o me hablara, no habían ganas.

Subimos a una de las tribunas de Slytherin para observar desde allí, me senté en la parte de atrás casi atrincherada, con la cabeza baja tapando mi cara con el pelo. ¿El motivo? Una figura altiva y de gran porte, una túnica carísima, unos bordados a mano relucientes, una melena rubia inconfundible. Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a nuestra zona, imagino que buscando a Severus. Les observé desde atrás, un saludo amable, un secreto al oído, un lev gesto de Snape y Lucius clavó su mirada en mí. Me sobresalté e intenté disimular, como si no le hubiera visto. Pero él si me había visto a mí, y se sentó a mi lado.

-La nueva ayudante de Severus, ¿eh? No pensé que necesitará ayuda- me dijo como si nada, y guardé la esperanza de que no supiera quien era, que no se acordara.

-Ya ves- susurré distraída. Noté su mirada clavada en mi, mientras yo me centraba en observar mis manos.

-Mi hijo, Draco, me ha hablado de ti, la joven ayudanta de su padrino. Siempre detrás de él, siempre silenciosa, siempre seria. Como Severus.- lo oí reir ligeramente- ¿fue el precio a pagar por tu juventud? ¿Tu alegría?- aquello me sorprendió, no quería mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo más. Aunque intentaba parecer normal y tranquila, creo que mis ojos abiertos de par en par me delataban.

-No sé a que se refiere señor Malfoy- intenté sonar ajena.

-Pues a que eres demasiado mayor para ser su hija, pero demasiado joven para ser ella.

-Sigo sin entenderle- la verdad, en mi estupidez no había caído en la cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, alguien me recordaría, y no tenía excusas. Pero no esperaba que fuera precisamente él, el ser más pesado que conocía.

Lucius me apartó el pelo de la cara ligeramente.

-Aunque pareces algo enferma sigues estando igual de bella que siempre. Algo decepcionante que solo seas la sombra de Snape. Me intriga saber que pasó contigo, que te ha llevado a esto.

-Absolutamente nada Lucius- le dije ya más seria y tajante- no es de tu incumbencia.

Me levanté y salí de las gradas, dirigiéndome a las de Griffindor, donde sabía que no me seguiría acechando. Me volví a quedar por la parte de atrás. Observándo a la gente vitorear a los campeones, nerviosos con los fallos, temerosos de que cayeran a manos de los dragones. Y totalmente revueltos cuando fue el turno de Harry. Pero entre toda esa revolución, había alguien más nervioso, más preocupado que los demás. Más que sus amigos y la familia Weasley. Al fondo también de las gradas, a no más de cinco metros de mí. Un enorme perro negro y desgarbado estaba sentado tieso, tenso. Con unos enormes ojos grises clavados en Harry. No se movía un ápice, y de haber sido una persona, apuesto a que ya se habría clavado las uñas en los puños de tanto apretarlos por la tensión.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo. Aún así me parecía tan reconocible. El color de sus ojos era único, la mirada era única. Y deseé acercarme a consolarle, a decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero no debía. Así que le miré todo el rato, hasta que los vítores de alegría por Harry envolvieron el ambiente, y todos saltaban y se abrazaban, y aquel perro se escabullía entre la multitud.

Salí tras él esperando no perderlo de vista. La gente me empujaba y me agobiaba, me sentía algo mareada y casi sin fuerzas, pero no apartaba la vista de aquel perro que se me escapaba. Finalmente salí de allí siguiéndole, cada vez me encontraba peor. Iba como a diez o veinte metros por delante, y yo procuraba ser lo más sigilosa posible, hasta que se acercó a la parte del río que bordea el bosque, y empezaba a camuflarse con los matorrales. Creí que lo perdería de vista, pero si no lo hacía ¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso le diría hola que tál? Igualmente, por más que lo siguiera, no podía hacer nada. Al final no aguanté el esfuerzo, y apoyada en un árbol retomé la respiración, intenté continuar un poco pero me desplomé. Perdí la visión unos momentos, todo era borroso y cansado. Tenía ganas de dormir, de quedarme allí siempre, no podía más. Y fui perdiendo mi consciencia poco a poco. Pero no del todo. Algo húmedo y pequeño me empujaba la cabeza, algo suave, aterciopelado me daba golpecitos en la cara.

Abrí los ojos y observé, muy borroso, el color gris más bonito del mundo. En un marco negro y peludo. Nos miramos un momento, luego quise tocarlo, saber que era real. Pero una rama se quebró, el perro huyó, y Severus y Lucius aparecieron como borrones para recogerme.

Pronto estaba en mi cama, agasajada con pociones, café y bollos de azúcar.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- casi vociferaba Sev andando de un lado a otro, alterado.- Si no te encontramos, si te hubiera pasado algo.

-Cálmate Sev, estoy bien.

-¿Y a qué te fuiste hasta allí?

-Solo necesitaba aire, me agobiaba la gente y fui a pasear.-Noté su mirada clavada en mí, severa, cuestionándome, no se fiaba. Yo observé el techo de mi cama sin moverme, para que no se descubriera mi mentira. Luego lo oí salir de la habitación y trastear con botellas al otro lado. Miré a Lucius que estaba sentado junto a mí- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Me miró indignado.

-¿Ayudar?

-¿A qué?- dije secamente- Eres incluso más cotilla que en el colegio.

-Lo que me dice que no eres su hija, como suponía.

-Lo que me dice que te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo.

-Ya lo sé todo- me dijo tranquilamente mientras a mi casi me da un infarto. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía haberle contado nada de mí a este idiota?- No me mires así, tampoco es tan raro con lo patosa que siempre fuiste- ahí me quedé atontada- bueno, un accidente con un giratiempo era lo menos que podría pasarle a alguien como tú si se la dejaba sola trabajando en el ministerio de magia español.

Lo comprendí todo, La verdad no era mala historia, aunque no me agradaba del todo lo mal parada que me dejaba.

-Y dime, entiendo tu rostro, tus lesiones, que acudas a Severus, ¿pero qué te pasó? No te recordaba tan… Snape- Sonrió irónicamente, y hasta yo sonreí. Supongo que tenía razón.

-No quiero incomodarle, ya hace bastante por mí.

-Bueno- bajo el tono de voz- si es por ayudar a un amigo- empezó a susurrar más cerca- yo te puedo ayudar a sentirte mejor, y así él no tendría tanto trabajo.

Me ericé por completo y me estremecí. No recordaba lo dulce y sensual que resultaba su voz, o sería que con la edad, como el vino, mejoraba. Y aunque estaba segura de estar completamente colorada, tragué saliva y lo miré fijamente a los ojos de la forma más fría que pude.

-Relájate Lucius, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Pues aún me debes algo.

-Pues cárgalo a mi cuenta, pero no esperes cobrarlo pronto.-Me dí media vuelta y cerré los ojos, dando por zanjada la conversación. Y pensando en el gris de aquellos ojos, en lo negro de su pelo, en que me vió, me ayudó, y pensando en si se acordaría de mí su destruída mente.

Intenté descansar como pude, ya que ahora tenía algo por lo que estar despierta en la mañana. Sirius Black.


	10. Quiero una mascota

Desperté como de un largo y tormentoso sueño, desvalida, entre llantos, pero viva, o todo lo viva que podía estar para no notar mi corazón latir. Severus apareció como cada mañana, el vaso humeante en la mano, su otro brazo me rodeó y me ayudó a beber. Sonreí, hacía tiempo que no sonreía, y él lo notó.

-Hoy creo que será un bonito día.

-Me extraña que digas eso, pero me alegra.

-Sé que he estado muy apagada estos meses, pero el idiota de tu amigo tenía razón en algo… soy la sombra de alguien que no soy yo.

-Me alegra que elijas este día para darte cuenta.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- Severus apartó su capa un poco y de un bolsillo interior sacó un pequeño paquete.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me desperté por completo, no me acordaba de que ya era aquel día. Ese pésimo día.

-Sabes que yo no celebro estas cosas.

-Y no lo haremos, pero es un pequeño detalle que creí que te gustaría.

Al abrirlo me encontré una preciosa gargantilla fina de oro blanco con una A pulcra y divina colgando al final.

-Es precioso, me encanta.

-Espero que la letra sea la acertada.

-Claro, ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Aretha- Sev sonrió sombrío.

-Estuve hablando con Albus, dice que en su día mentiste sobre tu nombre- nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me quedé hechizada en lo negro y oscuro de los suyos. Suspiré y le aparte la mirada, sonriendo.

-Has acertado, igualmente es una "A"

-No me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

-¿Importa ya? Supongo que esa chica es la que ha muerto, yo no soy ella, soy Aretha Morte.

-Muy bien señorita Morte, bajemos entonces a desayunar.

Me puse un vestido negro con cuello de barca y mi gargantilla nueva, con ella me sentía guapa, me sentía resplandeciente, como si el blanco oro oscureciera mi piel. Se sentía bien.

En el colegio todos comentaban el torneo, los dragones, la actuación de Harry. Aquella mañana hasta Alastor se había sentado tranquilo a desayunar con nosotros, a mi lado de hecho, y yo sabía quien era y no podía decir nada. ¿O sí? No, no, claro que no. Racionalicé. La muerte de Cedric es triste, pero es algo importante que marca a Harry, con el verá a los Trestals, salvará vidas, se atreverá a seguir… a morir. No puedo cambiar eso, no puedo cambiar nada, por que al final todo es como debe ser, y no debo arriesgar nada. Pero este tío me irrita, saber que no es el auténtico, y me da grima, no por las cicatrices, sino por ese deje de locura que no es el suyo, sino el de un asesino desquiciado. Me levanté algo angustiada de la mesa y fui a preparar las clases. Que poca gracia le hacía a Harry tener pociones ese día, y Severus se dedicaba a pincharle especialmente tras el torneo. Casi me daba pena. Pero por primera vez yo estaba feliz, me sentía bien, incluso sonreía, algo que sorprendió a los alumnos, y a los profesores. Al acabar las clases salí a pasear por los jardines, observando el lago inmenso, pensando en mi época de estudiante allí. Y en Sirius sacándome de allí, y luego chinchándome, y luego en su pelo, en su risa abierta, en sus ojos. Y me sentí tonta enamorada de un adolescente que ya no existía. Ahora veía un perro negro y solitario, vagando por los alrededores. ¿O no lo imaginaba?

Algo se movió entre los árboles y salí corriendo detrás. Después de cinco minutos corriendo y ya casi sin aliento, al final de un matorral, tumbado comiendo algún conejo recién cazado, aquel perro negro no se percataba de mi presencia. Debía estar hambriento. Me quedé escondida detrás de un árbol, a veinte metros de distancia, y llamé a Shishi, nada más llegar le hice un gesto para que fuera silenciosa, y ella asintió sonriente con su vestidito rosa. Al oído le hice mi petición y se esfumó. Un segundo después se aparecía junto al perro, terriblemente sorprendido, con un plato de pollo asado con patatas caliente. Se lo dejaba y se marchaba.

El perro se quedó mirando donde había estado la elfina y luego sin pensarlo engulló su plato. Imagino que pensó, que debió de ser Dumbledor, pues él sabía que estaba por las cercanías cuidando de Harry. Sonreí mientras le veía comer. Luego desaparecí en mi neblina.

Todos los días, a la hora del café, por al menos tres semanas, volvía al lugar y Sirius estaba allí, engullendo los platos que le llevaba, sin saber que le observaba. Luego llegó la nieve y el dolor. Mis heridas despertaron un día punzantes y agudas. Casi me ahogaban y la saliva sabía a sangre. No. Era sangre.

Severus entró en mi habitación asustado, casi no podía calmarme, escupí todo lo que pude, lo dejé todo perdido de sangre, y supe que aquel día faltaría a mi cita. Era el 20 de diciembre y la navidad se respiraba por todas partes. Yo, sin embargo, respiraba muerte y podredumbre. Respiraba dolor y lágrimas. Y es que estas fechas son difíciles para morir, para dejar atrás a la gente que te quiere. Y eso me hizo pensar, bueno, eso o pasarme el día en cama aburrida. Pero la cosa es que recordé algo que intentaba olvidar. Mis primeras navidades muerta, mi familia, mi hermano.

No habría cena de navidad, no veríamos la carita sonriente de mi hermano subiendo a la terraza para ver a papá Noel llegar, ni su carita de ilusión al bajar y encontrar los regalos. Las risas, la comida, la música, la familia.

Y ahora podía ver la escena, mi madre fingiría estar bien y le haría todo el paripé a mi hermano, pero mientras cocina llora, lo sé, la conozco. Y nadie va a abrazarla para consolarla. Y el pequeño preguntará por mí. ¿Qué le responderán? Ni si quiera sé aún si ella sabe que fue de mí. Quisiera darle un regalo de navidad, una hija, una respuesta, un abrazo que la consuele.

Es mi tercer día en cama, mañana es nochebuena y el colegio sigue lleno de vida como siempre. Cosas del torneo.

Después de comer en mi cama observo que está nevando. Y pienso en mi familia, y en mi soledad, y que la nieve es tan blanca que yo parecería estar viva.

Me levanto, me pongo una capa por encima del camisón blanco y me esfumo hasta la orilla del lago. El aire helado inunda mis pulmones y, por primera vez en tres días, me vuelvo a sentir viva otra vez. El frío hace que las penas que cargo se congelen un rato, y aunque estoy tiritando, si así tendré paz, así será. Me tumbo en la espesa capa de nieve y extiendo los brazos abriendo la capa, me muevo, me hundo ligeramente en la nieva, y la siento helada por todo el cuerpo. Frío, mucho frío, demasiado frío, eres idiota chavala, a ver como te mueves ahora, pienso. Estoy congelada. Y no creo que sea capaz de evaporarme ahora, tengo frío, tirito, miro al cielo azul sin horizonte. Al menos sé que no moriré aquí, pero necesito calor, se me ha ido la mano.

Un aliento cálido me roza la mejilla, miro de reojo y me topo con sus ojos grises, eternos, distintos. Me golpea con el hocico la cara, yo quiero decirle algo, tan solo le miro expectante, pidiendo ayuda, pidiéndole en silencio que me vea enamorada y me quiera un poco, perro tonto, que me reconozca y me bese. Y ya da igual el frío. Pero de todas formas el perro solo me agarra con la boca la capa, y me noto arrastrar hasta que las voces de los alumnos se acercan corriendo. Y él se aleja corriendo al bosque. Yo quiero llamarlo, pero no puedo.

Media hora y tres grandes vasos de té después vuelvo a sentir las puntas de los dedos frente a la chimenea de Sev, que me mira con desaprobación y preocupación.

Sonrío.

-Con ese ceño tan fruncido hasta te pones guapo.

-Déjate de tonterías- bufa- ¿en qué estabas pensando?- me encojo de hombros y le doy el último sorbo al té- y estás tan tranquila, ¿intentas probar tus límites o algo?

-No seas burro, ya conozco mis límites, aunque si me cortaran la cabeza ¿qué pasaría?

-¡Nada!- se gira echo una furia hacia mí- no pasaría nada, por que la tienes hueca y no se notaría la diferencia- realmente está muy enfadado, creo que explotará de un momento a otro, y yo allí encogida, sin embargo, me da un ataque de risa- ¿y ahora que diablos te pasa?- se enfada aún más y yo río más fuerte. No sé que me pasa, pero solo quiero reír, de su enfado, de mi frío, de mi vida y de mi no vida. De su cara mirándome como si estuviera loca. Esa mirada que me echa, esa mirada la echaba yo de menos. Solo significa una cosa.

-Sevi…-consigo decir entre risas- me río de que por un día, estoy viva. Y lo sé por que me estás regañando como hace años, como cuando invadía tu espacio, y te tiraba al suelo y creías que estaba loca.

Sev me mira confuso, pero luego una sonrisa de comprensión se dibuja en su cara, yo, sin embargo, me ensombrezco y observo el fuego.

-¿Y ahora ese cambio?

-Sev, es que… no estoy viva en verdad.

-Pero estás aquí, ¿no?- asiento- pues eso es más que suficiente, y hasta ellos lo saben.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto curiosa.

-Tu familia, ellos saben que estás bien, seguro, o al menos, saben que estás en un lugar mejor.

-¿Tu crees?

-Yo sé que Lily esta bien, feliz.

-En ese caso, estaré bien lo prometo. Estaba pensando que ya sé que quiero por navidad.

-¿Ahora? Falta un día para los regalos.

-Este me lo haré yo, me apetece tener alguien a quien cuidar, como tú a mí, alguien a mi lado, una mascota.

-¿Otro Sevi? No por Merlín.

-No, pensaba en algo más grande que un puffskein, algo que pueda abrazar.

-¿Un gato? Quisiera verle la cara a Minerva…

-No, un perro.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja observando el cálido fuego, mientras Severus me miraba a mí sorprendido y, en gran parte, asustado. Qué malo es conocerse, ¿eh?

Hola! No deje mensajito en el cap anterior, pero va, total, tampoco me los dejais vosotros a mi ¬¬

Lo séeeee, tardo muuuucho… no hay tiempo sorry! Y me mata porque las ideas se me agolpan y no se como sacarlas. Estoy estresada y bloqueada. Pero bueno, poco a poco. Aquí os dejo esto por el momento para abrir boca.

Ale, a disfrutar y a comentar!


	11. We Tango Alone

Llevaba todo el día evitando a Sev (suerte que era sábado), y el todo el día acosándome y recordándome lo mala idea que era meter a un perro sarnoso, pulgoso, egocéntrico y narcisista en el castillo con la de cosas ya de por sí horribles que ocurrían con el torneo. Aquello se estaba empezando a poner pesado, aunque yo seguía viéndole la gracia al asunto de ir huyendo como una niña pequeña con un sapo escondido. Cuando a la tarde entré en mi habitación y me eché exhausta sobre mi cama para respirar, no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan viva. Llevaba todo el día siendo una inmadura, una loca y una caprichosa. Era como volver a tener 16 años, creo que hasta Sev, detrás de esa cara agria, también se sentía así un poco. Pero volvió a entrar con su gesto implacable a mi cuarto y se quedó con los brazos en asa junto a mi cama.

-Olvídalo Sev- le dije sin dejar de mirar al techo de mi cama- ¿cuándo cesarás?

-¿Cuándo cambiarás? Estás siendo una inmadura y una insensata

-¿Y tú? Estas siendo aguafiestas y pedante. ¿Sigues teniendo dieciséis años?

-No, treinta y siete, ¿y tú?

-Es que para mi fue hace solo unos meses…-dije entretenida.

-No los tenías entonces- cortó seco, me reí.

-Mejor me lo pones, ya entonces era madura, igual que ahora, igual que mañana. Te prometo que no se me olvidará sacarlo a pasear papi – le dije poniéndole carita y voz de niña pequeña- por fiiiii…

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Qué pretendes sacar de esto? Él ya no es un adolescente malcriado, no entiendo que placer sacas de esto. –me vociferó especialmente alterado.

-¡Nada! No saco nada Severus-cambié mi tono a uno más enfadado yo también- esa es la cosa, no-saco-nada. Por que no puedo, no debo, no nada. Lo único que cambiará es que un hombre vigilará a Harry desde el castillo en vez de desde el bosque. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Mientes.

-No del todo…-hice una pausa y suspiré- No espero que cambie nada por que no puedo cambiar nada. No espero que sienta nada por que nadie podría sentir nada por… mí. Soy un ser muerto, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso él no lo sabe.

-Pero lo soy, eso es suficiente.

-Para mi nunca ha sido importante –me contestó ¿dolido? Luego se giró para irse, pero cuando llegaba al umbral de la puerta me levanté corriendo y lo abracé por la espalda con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo sé, sé que para ti no es así, y lo aprecio más que nada. Pero eso es por que soy tu amiga, y aunque sé que no tendré nada, necesito guardar la esperanza de que alguien me pueda querer. Necesito su compañía de una forma estúpida y masoquista, por que él me da la esperanza de tener algo que tu no harás, ¿o tienes pensado enamorarte de mí?- luego le solté lento y se giró hacia mí, su ceño estaba más relajado y sus ojos irradiaban una comprensión apagada.

-Me das demasiado dolor de cabeza para enamorarme de ti- sonrió irónico- pero debes saber que, aunque ese idiota no sea capaz de amarte como deseas, no significa que no exista la capacidad para amarte. Yo te amo. De una forma muy diferente, pero lo hago. Luego se puede sentir algo por ti además de dolor de cabeza. –Luego me acarició la cabeza como si en verdad fuera una niña pequeña y se marchó.

No tardé en meterme a la cama, contenta, emocionada. El día siguiente era nochebuena, y como su nombre indicaba, esperaba que fuera muy buena.

Desperté ahogada otra vez, la boca me sabía a sangre, parecía que me hubieran vaciado por dentro, y Severus no tardó en aparecer como cada mañana. Tomé mi poción y respiré hondo. Sonreí. Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sonríes? No me dirás que estás empezando a acostumbrarte a esto y ya no necesitarás mis cuidados más.

-Puede que un poco lo primero, pero siempre te voy a necesitar- y lo abracé repentinamente, él me dio una ligera palmadita en la espalda y se levantó.

-Venga vamos, hay mucho que hacer hoy.

-Cierto, Shishi aun me tiene que traer los trajes para decidir que me pongo esta noche, me llevará toda la mañana- Severus me miró inquisitivo y me reí. No planeaba escaquearme del trabajo todo el día, pero me hacía gracia ver su reacción- Sabes que solo me haré la loca para chincharte… y por que tengo cosas que hacer- le guiñé un ojo y se fue resoplando. Creo que empieza a darme por caso perdido, lo que significa que volvemos a tratarnos como a nuestros "dieciséis", lo que significa que todo empieza a ir bien.

Llamé a mi elfina que apareció en seguida con cinco vestidos preciosos, claros, voluminosos, radiantes.

-¿Qué es esto Shishi?- le pregunté alzando el primero, de gasa rosa pastel y volantes en el escote.

-Shishi pensó que le quedarían bonitos esos- sonrió- siempre va tan oscura y tan triste… y Shishi sabe que su señorita no es así.

-¿Pero tu sabes lo que es tu señorita?- pregunté mientras cogía el segundo, de color amarillo pollo, dañaba a la vista.

-Si señorita, usted es una joven de veinticuatro años, no un profesor gruñón- no pude evitar reírme con aquello, si la oyera Sev.

-Me alegra ver que te adaptas bien a mis normas Shishi, pero también estoy muerta.

-Eso Shishi lo sabe, pero usted no es así.

-Ya, pero tampoco me disfrazaré de pollo o de tarta de fresa. ¿Qué tal si te hago un dibujo y partes de ahí para traerme algo después de comer?- la elfina asintió, le di el dibujo y se marchó sonriente.

Me pasé la mañana huyendo de los pasillos y los villancicos, y el trabajo claro. Paseé por el lago un largo rato hasta que se hizo la hora de comer, luego llamé a uno de los elfos de las cocinas y le pedí un plato de pavo jugoso. Era hora de comprar una mascota.

Cuando el elfo me lo trajo casi me estaba congelando ahí fuera, pesé al largo vestido de monja (casi era más siniestro que algunos de lo de Minerva y Severus juntos), la capa de viaje y la capucha, hacía un aire helado que te calaba los huesos. Cogí el plato y me acerqué al bosque prohibido, hasta la orilla de un riachuelo. Allí sobre una roca plana dejé el plato y aguardé sentada en la helada nieve. Por suerte no se hizo de esperar, a los diez minutos, imponente como una bestia salvaje, pero con los ojos más cálidos que he visto nunca, aquel perro negro apareció lentamente. Supongo que pensando en si acercarse o no. Normal. Era la primera vez que me quedaba allí con el plato, siempre lo dejaba y me iba para dejarlo tranquilo, pero aquella vez era diferente.

Me olfateó desde cinco metros y dio un paso, repitió y otro paso. Al tercero me cansé.

-¿No tienes frío? Por que yo sí, y la comida se está congelando, o vienes y te la comes sin más o ambas nos congelaremos esperando, bueno, yo no, yo me vuelvo al castillo, donde se está calentito, tranquilo, con compañía. Podría entretenerme viendo a Harry prepararse las pruebas del torneo, o con los villancicos, o comiendo caliente para variar.

El perro se quedó observando ceñudo mi rostro congelado. Entonces me pregunté seriamente si se acordaría de mí, si me había reconocido, o tan solo fui una loca de intercambio fácil de olvidar, una anécdota más que ya no recordaba contar. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme, rendida. Caí en la cuenta de sus años en prisión, de la mella en su vida, y yo estaba, egoísta, pensando solo en mi misma. Estúpida ilusa.

-Si te apetece venir ya sabes donde encontrarme, no me vendría mal una mascota con la que hacer experimentos- le dije secamente, luego me fui.

Pasé toda la tarde con la decoración del gran comedor para el baile, ni siquiera pasé a ver los trajes que me había preparado Shishi, no tenía ganas. Sirius no me había seguido al castillo, supongo que no me había reconocido, pero si se habría dado cuenta de que estaba con Severus, y eso me convertía en persona non-grata, como antaño claro, pero no dejaba de doler igualmente. Saber que no fui nada, ni un recuerdo, ni si quiera por el beso. Pensé estúpidamente que podría recordar mi beso. Por que ha sido el mejor que he dado, por que puse mi corazón en ello, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi todo. El último beso antes de morir, el más dulce, solo para él. Y no merecía un leve recuerdo.

Ya eran casi las nueve y yo sin arreglar. Entré en mi cuarto desanimada, encendí la chimenea y me retiré la capa. Me miré al espejo, el pelo encrespado de la humedad, las ojeras de cansancio, no quería ver más, pero me desnudé. Otra vez aquellos reflejos de cicatrices, imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban con ese extraño brillo. La piel translúcida y muerta.

Me acerqué al armario donde esperaba no encontrarme el vestido de pollo o algo así. Lo abrí. Tres hermosos vestidos me esperaban. El primero de un granate oscuro, de seda suave, cuello de barca, mangas anchas, un lazo a la cintura y volantes en los bajos, era precioso, resultón. El segundo era de un verde esmeralda hermoso, de tubo hasta los tobillos y cerrado hasta el cuello pero sin mangas. Lo más elegante que jamás vi. Pero ahí estaba el tercero esperando. No estaba segura de por qué estaba ese ahí, no era para nada como mis indicaciones. Pero era hermoso. De un azul oscuro como el cielo en las noches de verano. Un palabra de honor de corazón con corsé invisible, con la caída de la falda asimétrica de raso. Sencillo, abierto, sensual. Me lo puse y descubrí que las gasas de raso de la falda asimétrica estaban cortadas, eran varias capas que parecían tener vida propia, moviéndose solas, aunque no lo hicieran en realidad. Dejando a ver, si hacía un giro brusco o una vuelta de baile, mis piernas. Me observé al espejo. Aquel vestido tenía algo diferente, algo que hacía que mis cicatrices no se vieran, que me iluminaba la cara. Arreglé mi pelo con tirabuzones y suelto. El carmín rojo, el colgante que me dio Sev y los guantes cortos a juego. Me sentía hermosa. Por una vez en muchos meses, me volvía a sentir mujer.

Cuando bajé al gran comedor la fiesta había empezado y todos bailaban animadamente, discretamente me acerqué al rincón donde estaban los profesores, y apartado en una esquina Severus. Me quedé parada un minuto esperando que me viera, se giró y se encontró conmigo, me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió, me sentí ruborizada y feliz al ver aquella sonrisa sincera, realmente tenía que estar tan guapa como me sentía. Me acerqué a él.

-Estas preciosa.

-Gracias, creo que Shishi ha hecho un gran trabajo, no me esperaba este vestido- Severus rió- ¿qué pasa?

-No ha sido Shishi- dijo acercándome una copa de champán y haciendo un gesto indicativo con la suya, miré hacia donde señalaba, al otro lado de la mesa de canapés un hombre alto, fuerte, con un maravilloso traje de gala de mago del mismo tono que mi vestido, y una preciosa melena rubia recogida con una coleta.

-¿Lucius? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Como está en el consejo del colegio se apuntó a ayudar a supervisar la fiesta, aunque no creo que sea por amor a los estudiantes. Trajo tu vestido, dice que le debes algo- me miró con una ceja alzada, suspiré. Mira que llegaba a ser pesado ese hombre. Apuré de un trago mi copa y se la dí a Sev, tome aire y me acerqué a él.

-Buenas noches Lucius- el hombre se giró y me miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo complacido- ¿qué esperas conseguir con esto? ¿Acaso crees que comprándome…?

-No por supuesto- me cortó- no te tengo por una cualquiera. Solo quería animarte.

-¿A qué?- le pregunté suspicaz- te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado, con un hijo.

-¿Y si solo fuera un hombre con un hijo?

-Pero no lo eres.

-Depende del prisma con que se mire.

-Ya, los matrimonios de conveniencia es lo que tienen, que son una mierda. Pero no dejan de ser matrimonios, y el tuyo está consumado además. Y la verdad, no creo que esa hipocresía tuya sea cierta. Creo que realmente aprecias a tu familia, y harías cualquier cosa por la vida de ellos- Lucius sonrió amargo.

-No hay nada que quiera más en esta vida que a mi hijo, no soy un monstruo. Y aprecio a mi esposa, pero quizá no la ame tanto como debiera- apuró su copa- ¿bailas?

-Claro, después de todo será lo único que saques de este vestido esta noche.

Salimos a la pista de baile un buen rato, resultaba algo incómodo por que tenía que pasarme bastante rato intentando evitar que sus manos bajaran de mi cintura, y poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros, ya que se emperraba en aplastarme contra él. Después de media hora estaba exhausta y le pedí un respiro, nos sentamos en una mesa y miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Has visto a Severus?

-Vaya, tantos años después… ¿volvéis a tener algo?

-Nunca hemos tenido nada más que una buena amistad, ¿celoso? Siempre con esas ideas tontas, ¿acaso no podemos ser solo amigos?

-Lo sé, solo quería molestarte, que intentaras hablar conmigo para variar.

-Vamos Lucius, no es hablar lo que quieres hacer conmigo.

-¿Y tú si?- lo observé un momento, pensando qué responder.

-¿Te digo la verdad?- asintió- La verdad es que siempre me has gustado de la misma forma que yo a ti, nada más. Y si, te llevaría a mi cuarto ahora mismo. No me supondría ningún problema y seguramente sería algo agradable. Pero no lo haré, si hay algo que me excita más que tu arrogancia es tocarte la moral un rato.- Lucius rió.

-No has cambiado mucho por lo que veo, y no solo por que estés tan joven.

-Tu tampoco.- y con eso me levanté y fui a buscar a Sev, que parecía que ya no estaba en el gran comedor.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al patio de piedra, donde lo encontré sentado en un banco lanzando puyas a los alumnos que se paseaban por allí buscando un lugar más íntimo, me senté a su lado.

-Pero mira que eres gruñón, déjalos ser felices un rato.

-Has tardado en librarte de Lucius.

-Siii- suspiré fuerte- es muy pesado. Esperaba que hubiera más gente aquí, casi estamos solos.

-¡McGregor! ¡Ponsi! ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo ahí? Largaos ahora mismo y cinco puntos menos a Ravenclaw cada uno.- le vociferó a los últimos alumnos que quedaban- ahora si estamos solos- Lo miré sorprendida, él se levantó y sacó la varita, haciendo aparecer sobre el banco de piedra un tocadiscos, lo encendió con la punta de su varita - ¿Bailas?

-¿Y esto?

-Te debo un baile decente, sin que estés borracha.

Me levanté y me tomó la mano, luego me agarró de la cintura y dio otro giro de varita antes de guardarla, la música empezó a sonar. La melodía de un tango que tan bien conocía.

_na na na__  
__give me your love na na na___

_come and talk a while to me__  
__cause I''ve been watching you get closer__  
__come and tell me what you feel__  
__cause every time you're near it''s so real__  
__come and show me what you see__  
__when you say tonight is special__  
__I just hang up on your lips__  
__and wait upon your kiss__  
__a sign of your love_

Un paso y otro, un giro y un paso más.

-¿Has practicado para esto?- él solo asintió sonriendo, yo reí.

_na na na__  
__we tango alone__  
__na na na__  
__and maybe we''ll take it too far__  
__and maybe we're touching a star__  
__give me your love__  
__na na na___

Giro, giro, paso. Me alzó de la cintura y vuelta a girar. Caigo hacia atrás.

_come and share just one more dance__  
__and tell me who believes in romance__  
__now it''s just a point in time__  
__and love is not a crime in my mind__  
__come and dance my life away__  
__and tell me it will last forever__  
__just a second or a day__  
__as long as you display__  
__a sign of your love__  
_

Ambos reímos, y no hay nadie más en ese patio de piedra que ahora es nuestro. Y el aire frío me recuerda al único cumpleaños que celebré, al whisky de fuego, a la batalla de tarta, a la alegría de los dieciséis a mis veinticuatro. Y los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer sabían a la felicidad de entonces. Empecé a cantar el estribillo yo también, como entonces.

_we tango alone__  
__ah na na__  
__and maybe we''ll take it too far__  
__and maybe we''re touching a star__  
__give me your love__  
__na na na__  
__we tango alone__  
__ah na na__  
__and maybe we''ll take it too far__  
__a tango to heal every scar__  
__give me your love__  
__na na na_

Las risas, cantar, bailar y girar. Todo el patio para nosotros, la nieve cayendo, volver a sentirme bella, como entonces, como cuando mi corazón latía, y casi lo sentía latir otra vez mientras cantaba.

_may I have this dance?__  
__follow me__  
__follow me__  
__you''ll be mine tonight___

_na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__give me your love___

_na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__na na na__  
__give me your love_

La canción terminaba entre risa y vueltas, hasta que caímos sobre una finísima capa de nieve que empezaba a formarse, me apoyé en Severus, aun sin parar de reír.

-Si tan solo te viera uno de tus alumnos…

-Calla calla, jamás te lo perdonaría.

-¡Pero si ha sido cosa tuya!- nos reímos.

-Feliz Navidad Aretha.

-Feliz Navidad Severus.


	12. Blacky

Después de mi baile con Severus, le dejé paseando por el patio, al ver que Karkarov intentaba hablar con él. Sabía lo que se acercaba, pero no me pareció el momento adecuado para decirle nada a Sev, bastante tendría ya.

La mañana siguiente era especialmente fría, todo parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad, como si la noche anterior solo hubiera sido un sueño, un precioso sueño. Pero al mirarme al espejo ahí estaba otra vez aquella chica que ya no se sentía mujer, sino la sombra blanquecina de alguien que no sabía quien era.

Al llegar a desayunar, los muchachos charlaban felices y enseñaban sus regalos. Me quedé ensimismada con sus risas y su alegría, me traían recuerdos que parecían ahora muy lejanos. Recordé la risa de un niño ilusionado, lo recordé subiendo a la terraza como cada año para hacerle señas a papá noel, y bajar a recibir sus regalos. El recuerdo de su risa, de su alegría. Y los villancicos de fondo mientras brindo con mi madre. Suspiré profundo intentando despertarme a mí misma. Observé los cereales en mi plato, totalmente blandos de las vueltas que les había dado, miré a Severus, quien, en una situación normal se habría dado cuenta de mi cara larga, pero estaba peor que yo, se rascaba de tanto en tanto el brazo, y miraba con sus ojos negros, apagados, su café tan negro como su mirada. Me sentía mal por él, quería consolar su preocupación, pero no podía evitar pensar en mi familia, en la navidad, en que no volvería a verlos. No tenía fuerzas para ayudarlo a él, así que como mínimo, lo único que podía hacer era no molestarlo con mis penas. Me disculpé y salí del comedor, recogí una túnica de mi cuarto y bajé hasta los jardines que dan a la cabaña de Hagrid. Bajé despacio la cuesta que da a su cabaña, disfrutando del paisaje nevado, cautivada por las formas del humo de la chimenea. Era como una postal navideña, hogareña, cálida. Y quería desaparecer del mundo como ese humo, volando al cielo, donde debería estar yo.

Me senté en una roca a descansar, ni si quiera era capaz de llorar por mi propia pena, y sabía todo lo malo que se acercaba, y saber que estaría allí para no cambiar nada. Me sentía como una zorra egoísta, sufriendo por una navidad perdida cuando todo un mundo estaba a punto de perderse.

Mientras estaba allí, observando sin mirar mis propias manos, tan blancas e inútiles, alguien también las observaba. Desperté del fondo de mis pensamientos al sentir su respiración caliente en ellas, como si fuera un pequeño soplo de vida. Unos ojos grandes y grises me observaban a la altura de mis manos, con un brillante pelaje negro. Solo nos miramos unos minutos, sin más gestos ni reacción. Aguanté el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza y tan solo me levanté y juntos nos dirigimos al castillo, pasando bastante desapercibidos, pues todos los muchachos estaban entretenidos con su fiesta. Al cruzar el portón de entrada le miré de reojo, respiraba más fuerte ahora. Temí que echara a correr a la torre de Griffindor, y creo que por un momento lo hubiera hecho, pero antes me miró.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Así que se quedó a mi lado hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto. En silencio, sin mirarnos. Entré y se quedó junto a la puerta observándolo todo con detenimiento. Yo cogí los cojines que había sobre mi cama y los puse en un rincón.

-Prometo ir mañana a comprarte algo más cómodo, no sabía si vendrías, lo siento- dije con voz queda, él solo me miró y como respuesta se acomodó entre los cojines. Sonreí, al menos estos daños le habían dado cierta humildad, pensé. Me senté al borde de mi cama, teníamos que decidir las normas de convivencia, quizá querría alguna explicación a mi conducta, quizá yo quería que me dijera porque había aceptado, algo que no fuera Harry. Pero sabía que no sería así, y no me salieron las palabras.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y con toda su elegancia y naturalidad, Severus apareció lanzando su capa sobre la silla de la cómoda, y se sentó en un sillón junto a mi cama.

-En serio, este hombre, Karkarov, me quiere volver loco. Cada día está más pesado, me sigue a todas partes histérico. No sé que pretende hacer, pero yo lo tengo muy claro- estaba tan sulfurado que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia extra en el cuarto, yo me quedé paralizada, alucinando con lo que pasaba, y Sirius nos miraba a ambos, supongo que divertido- ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante con Ojoloco y sus locuras! Encima animando a ese inepto de Potter- un pequeño gruñido cortó su monólogo, y por primera vez Severus reparó en la presencia de Black, que ahora estaba erguido frente a él, mostrando dientes. Sev me miró desesperado, rendido quizá- ¡Por Merlín Aretha! ¿de verdad lo hiciste? No tienes medida, esto solo serán problemas, y a Dumbledor no le gustará, y decididamente yo no pienso limpiar sus "cosas" ¡Y como suelte pelo! Un solo pelo en una de mis túnicas y lo dejaré en esa forma para siempre.

Yo me quedé paralizada, realmente estaba alterado, no sabía que decirle, no es que me diera miedo, es que estaba alucinando con la situación. Finalmente reaccione a media voz.

-Bueno yo… no creo que haga falta limpiar sus… cosas. Digo yo que sabrá hacerlo solo, ¿no?- miré a Sirius dudando, el perro asintió ligeramente- Y en cuanto al pelo… pues no sé, no vayas dejando tus túnicas tiradas por mi cuarto y no les pasará nada- dije señalando la túnica en la silla.

-Muy agradecida Aretha- replicó él- quizá le puedas enseñar un par de trucos, como darte los buenos días- dijo con rintintín, refiriéndose sin duda, a su ayuda matutina. Luego se levantó y en un segundo había cogido su túnica y salido del cuarto aireado. Cuando reaccioné ya había dado un portazo.

-Sev…

Miré la puerta cerrada y luego a Sirius, que seguía de pié en posición de ataque, mirando la puerta cerrada. Suspiré, por primera vez pensé que quizá no había dio tan buena idea. Me giré hacia él seria y rotunda.

-Bien, pues dejemos un par de cosas claras, ya que no sé si esto ha sido muy buena idea, ¿vale? Por supuesto, no puedes transformarte por el castillo, ni salir corriendo detrás de Harry. Ya tendré que hablar con él… y Dumbledor claro. Esto debería ser algo bueno, pero no debes interferir en su vida, por su seguridad y la tuya. ¿Vamos?

Con Sirius a mi lado, mirando a todas partes emocionado, me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledor, subimos las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de su despacho.

-Pase señorita Morte, la estaba esperando.

-¿En serio?

-Como no, la vi caminar con un perro por el jardín hacia su cuarto, y que maravilloso ejemplar- sonrió al mirar a Sirius- ¿ya tiene nombre?- me quedé algo parada, no esperaba una reacción tan buena por su parte- Vamos, no me mire así, reconozco que no me hace gracia que vaya por ahí haciendo y deshaciendo cosas que no debe- dijo alzando una ceja, inquisitorio- pero también es cierto que no es del todo la peor idea que podía tener, siempre que llevemos el cuidado adecuado.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado de pronto.

-Señor, ¿me ha llamado?- un muchacho de negros cabellos y ojos verde cristalino apareció. Sirius, al verle, se lanzó sobre él- ¡Sirius! Estás aquí…- de pronto se cayó y se quedó blanco al verme parada ante él- quiero decir…- Dumbledor rió.

-Tranquilo Harry, la señorita Morte está al tanto de todo, es más, se ha ofrecido a cuidar de él, como su nueva mascota, para que de esa forma ambos puedan estar más seguros. Sirius podrá tener un ojo en ti y ella lo tendrá en él.

-Y apuesto a que usted lo tendrá en mí- Dumbledor me sonrió asintiendo- como si no supiera cuidarme sola- suspiré.

-Y sin embargo no puede separarse de Severus.

-vale, vale- le corté irritada- no hace falta más cháchara. Visto que esta todo arreglado, decidiré su nombre luego y listo.

-¿Qué tal canuto?- preguntó Harry- así lo llamaban, ¿no?- Sirius dio un brinquito alegre.

-Demasiado obvio- repliqué- eso muchos lo saben ya. ¿Qué tal Chuchi? ¿Rintintin? ¿Bobby?- Black me miró ceñudo, gruñendo un poco- Vale vale, es broma. Se llamará Blacky. Por su pelaje, y será fácil de recordar. Si no te gusta te aguantas.- añadí antes de que me volviera a gruñir.

Cuando salimos del despacho Sirius y Harry se veían realmente felices, Harry reía mientras Sirius saltaba y movía rápidamente la cola a su alrededor. Me sentí un poco mal al tener que separarles, pero si querían mantener esa situación, nadie debía sospechar que se conocían.

Llevé a Sirius a mi cuarto, se acomodó en los cojines y yo me cambié en el baño, al ponerme el camisón blanco y verme al espejo caí en la cuenta de que por arrogante que fuera, Black podría darse cuenta de que algo pasaba conmigo, me coloqué la bata para tapar mis pequeñas cicatrices y blanca piel, metiéndome con mucho cuidado a la cama al salir.

No tardé en caer dormida, preguntándome como sería la mañana siguiente. Sin imaginarme lo mal que podía ir.

Desperté, como cada día, ahogada de dolor, de gritos y llantos. Como si mi cuerpo rechazara cargar todo aquello dentro, como intentando expulsar todas las almas que apretujaban a la mía, si aún tenía. Pasaron uno o dos minutos eternos, preguntándome donde estaba Severus, que jamás se retrasaba un segundo, hasta que al fin apareció distraído y lejano. Me hizo beber la poción de una forma muy seca, luego solo miró un momento a Sirius, que miraba con ojos asustados la escena, imagino que preguntándose que estaba pasando. Y luego se fue, sin poder si quiera articular palabra, pedirle que no se fuera aún. Un abrazo, solo quería un abrazo. Respiré profundo y aguanté el dolor, sabía que no podría incorporarme sola, pero no quería que Black se percatara, así que esperé un poco antes de armarme de valor, y casi me derrumbo al levantarme, pero acerté a cogerme al dosel de la cama. Sirius se acercó corriendo, mirando extrañado. Yo no le hice caso, solo recogí mi ropa y fui al baño a cambiarme.

Tenía la sensación de que sería un mal día, y lo fue. Severus a penas me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, sobre todo cuando miraba a Sirius, que no se alejaba de mí un momento.

Cuando llegaba el final de la tarde, dejé a Sirius en el cuarto dándose un baño en su forma humana, así que aproveché para salir a pasear yo sola. Salí al patio de piedra y me senté en un banco observando a los estudiantes, que ahora eran más pues volvían de las vacaciones. Estaba pensando en las clases cuando Severus se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada, solo se sentó allí mirando al frente.

-Sabes que te sigo necesitando, ¿verdad?- dije al fin.

-¿Pura conveniencia?- me sobresalté.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? En serio Sev, ¿conveniencia? ¿por una poción? Ya casi no la necesito, pronto me acostumbraré a todo esto y no me hará falta para levantarme. Sin embargo, ¿sabes que me falto hoy? Un abrazo, solo un abrazo. Y a eso nunca me acostumbraré- Sev me abrazó por los hombros levemente.

-Lo siento, pero ese… ese...

-Tranquilo Sev, que te dará un infarto. Creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Sí, pero él. De todos los hombres de la tierra, elegiste un perro. Hasta Lucius sería mejor opción.

-Jaja, sí, Lucius. Me volverá loca antes de que me planteé nada con él.

-Pues nos ha invitado a cenar mañana noche, quiere pasar un rato "entre amigos" antes de que empiecen las clases.

-¿Entre amigos? Ya suponía que no serías el único con picores en el brazo. Es como una epidemia, ¿no?

-Y Lucius no sería menos, no tienes que ir si no quieres, pero él espera verte.

-Pues espero que solo espere verme él. Mira Sev, sé que no hemos hablado de esto, no quería incordiarte. ¿Pero sabes donde te estás metiendo? No quiero que vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-Si, pero tampoco quiero ver tu vida en peligro.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Aliarme a un calvorota sin nariz seguro que no.

-¿Calvorota sin nariz?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, cosas mías- sonreí- iré a esa cena, pero nada más.

Sev asintió y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones. Sirius ya estaba otra vez en su aspecto animal, echado sobre la cama.

-No le eches morro Blacky, Shishi ya te trajo una cama más cómoda para ti.

Sirius gruñó ligeramente y fue a su sitio. Yo estaba agotada y solo me fui a dormir, me esperaba un largo día, una larga cena, y sin yo saberlo, una larga temporada.

Bueno, poco a poco voy actualizando. No es gran cosa pero ahí vamos, últimamente no paro, ya sabeís, ahora además estoy de médicos, así que no esta la cosa para tirar cohetes.

Por cierto, ¿alguien va a la campus potter este verano en Madrid? Yo me he apuntado a monitora, no se si lo conseguiré, pero bueno, sino igualmente iré. No me lo pierdo por nada! Mi primera Campus! Weeeeeeeeeeeee, nos veremos allí?

Besos!


	13. La cena

HOLAAA! Normalmente las notas las pongo al final, pero debo super disculparme. ¡Un año sin actualizar! Jeje. Para matarme, verdad? Muchos han sido los motivos, y lo lamento, sobre todo por que aunque actualice ahora no significa que retome, o no muy a menudo, es decir, que tardare en volver a actualizar, pero esta vez por una bonita razón. (aunque reconozco que el cap 14 esta en marcha) La novela original de Aretha está en marcha! Jeje.

Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo, que me hayáis leído, comentado y, a Eru_Snape, que ha hecho un dohujninsi de la primera parte! Aunque debo decir que no he logrado encontrarlo en deviantart, si me pasas en enlace cariño mejor, que con estas cosas soy muy patosona -_-u…

En fin, aquí os dejo el nuevo cap, al menos no es de los cortos ^_^

Besukis!

PD: casi lo olvido! Importante, a partir de ahora narro la historia (se que es raro) en tercera persona, es que Aretha cada vez se empieza a parecer más a la original, y bueno, puesto que la novela es en tercera persona he pensado que el fic tb debería ser asi. Tanto si os gusta o no decírmelo y vere como lo continuo!

La segunda mañana que Aretha despertó tras haber "adoptado a Blacky", no fue mejor que la anterior, el dolor le punzaba en el estómago, y de no ser por que estaba vacío, seguro que habría vomitado, ganas no le faltaban. Severus apareció puntual en la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Black desde su cama de perro en la esquina, y aunque Snape se había percatado, prefirió actuar como si no estuviera ahí. Ayudó a Aretha a beber su poción y luego solo le pasó el brazo por los hombros calmándola.

-Así que acostumbrada casi, eh?- le susurró al oído.

-No vaciles Sev, he tenido mejores mañanas

-Al final seré tu niñera hasta el final, me temo.

-No te hagas ilusiones- le sonrió Aretha- cada día soy más fuerte y lo sabes.

Severus sonrió y la dejó para que se cambiara. Muy pesadamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a cambiarse al baño. Por suerte aún hacia bastante frío y podía tapar aquel extraño cuerpo muerto con mucha ropa, se miró un momento al espejo y pensó qué sería de ella llegado el verano, si para entonces sus cicatrices estarían mejor, si quizá su piel no fuera tan blanca. Suspiró y salió del baño, le colocó la correa a Sirius, que bufó (aquello no le gustaba nada) y salieron dirección al gran comedor.

En la mesa del desayuno todo fue bastante normal, aunque se percató de que Harry, Ron y Hermione no paraban de mirar y sonreír al perro que bajo la mesa del profesorado se tiraba panza arriba y movía la cola llamando su atención. Pero no le hizo mucho caso, tampoco era tan raro que un perro hiciera el tonto, así que lo dejó disfrutar.

El día pasó tranquilo, solo un par de veces Sirius se escapó corriendo por los jardines, pero siempre volvía al poco junto a ella. La verdad es que en parte le sentía pena, por no poder ser un hombre libre, por verse encerrado en el perro que creara para ayudar a otro, por tener que ser su compañía y la de Snape, eso último, sin duda, era lo que más debía molestarle, y eso le apenaba por él y por ella también. En esos dos días no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, de decirse nada. Ella sabía que no era la compañía que él quería, aunque él si fuera la que ella quería, y eso, en parte, la martirizaba.

Pero las clases acabaron y volvieron a las mazmorras, a la habitación, Aretha soltó la correa de Sirius que se fue a su rincón, agotado quizá de tanto correr, ella miró la hora, tenía una hora para arreglarse, no era mucho. Se preguntaba donde irían a cenar con Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy, arrogante, pedante, adúltero e irritante. Muy irritante, quizá tanto por que resultaba realmente atractivo, y eso la desquiciaba un poco. Aretha en vida nunca había sido muy buena negándose a los guapos, nunca le había importado si quiera las relaciones de una noche, pero con Lucius era diferente, por que era un capullo de primera, y las ganas de arrancarle la ropa se juntaban en altura a las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Suspiró.

-Esta noche voy a salir con Severus, así que si deseas rondar por aquí en tu forma natural, o quizá solo pasear como perro por ahí, eres libre, pero no llames mucho la atención, ¿vale?- y se metió al baño a prepararse.

No sabía en qué medida arreglarse para la cena, de modo que soltó su melena rizada, que parecía seguir creciendo desmesuradamente, y optó por un vestido sencillo azul marino, Con el cuello de barca y mangas largas, hasta los tobillos con una sencilla caída, y un pañuelo de raso azul metálico al cuello.

Salió del baño mientras se ataba el pañuelo, y en la butaca del fondo, leyendo el periódico estaba Sirius, como hombre. Se quedó parada unos segundos, su aspecto le sorprendía. Quizá fuera por que estaba mejor cuidado, y las voluminosas comidas que le había dado le habían sentado genial. Pero allí estaba con aquella postura tan suya, de niño malo pero erguido, con arrogancia y desdén al mismo tiempo. El cabello le caía por la cara, limpio, negro como la noche, y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Sirius alzó la mirada sobre el periódico al notarse observado, ella dio un pequeño respingo y continuó por su bolso.

-Dijiste que podía volver a esta forma- dijo de pronto Sirius.

-Si, si claro, es que no me lo esperaba, se te ve bien, más sano- sonrió levemente.

-Tu sin embargo, tienes siempre ese aspecto demacrado- Aretha se sobresaltó ¿demacrado? ¡¿Demacrado? Llevaba una hora arreglándose, maquillándose y ¿tenía aspecto demacrado? Eso le había dolido, esperaba estar presentable al menos por un rato. Se mordió la lengua y metió unos pañuelos en su bolso sin decir nada, pero Sirius se percató de su gesto- Lo siento, no quiero ofender, pero reconocerás que pareces muy enferma siempre, bueno, ahora se te ve mejor, pero…- Aretha lo miró fulminante, mejor que se callara, no necesitaba eso ahora. Volvió a su lectura y ella salió por la puerta aguantando las ganas de volver a la cama y desaparecer. Ya no se veía guapa, ya no se sentía bien, esas estúpidas palabras ya le habían amargado la velada incluso antes de empezarla.

Cruzó por las mazmorras aireada hasta llegar al patio donde Severus la esperaba.

-Vamos- dijo cortante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Estúpido perro arrogante- maldecía por lo bajo- Perfectamente Severus- Snape se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre completo.

-¡Vaya! Realmente ha tenido que molestarte mucho, ya te dije que no era buena idea…

-Oh, no, ahora eso no, me faltaba solo…

Aretha estaba bastante irritada pero sobre todo entristecida, se sentía mal consigo misma, y al sentirse así de débil, temía que no podría hacer frente a Lucius Malfoy en un encontronazo. Severus se había percatado pero prefirió no decir nada en todo el camino a Hogsmade, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada que dijera la animaría, de hecho, no era algo que se le dará muy bien.

Al llegar al pueblo encontraron a Lucius frente a la puerta del restaurante "Le Petite", donde cenarían esa noche.

-Buenas noches- saludó galán y miró a Aretha rápidamente- estás preciosa esta noche.

Aretha hizo un gesto de agradecimiento sin mucho énfasis y los tres entraron al restaurante donde les tenían reservada una mesa.

Al momento de sentarse les encendieron unas velas y sirvieron el vino, Aretha y Severus se miraron, ambos sin duda se habían percatado de que aquello más bien parecía una velada romántica que una cena entre amigos.

-Bueno- Lucius rompió el silencio- cuéntame Aretha, ya que imagino que Severus estará al tanto de todo. Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, y cual es tu secreto de juventud- rio amablemente. Aretha dio un sorbo a su copa nerviosa.

-Pues no mucho ciertamente, tras el intercambio volví a mi país, fue bastante repentino sin duda, y desde entonces he seguido mis estudios y poco más, podría decirse que mi salud no ha estado muy allá que digamos, aunque supongo que ya lo has notado- Lucius asintió- y en cuanto a, como tu dices, mi secreto de juventud, supongo que no hay mal que por bien no venga, el mismo accidente que debilitó mi salud me rejuveneció en parte- Lucius se sintió intrigado en ese punto.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Severus la miró nervioso, en verdad no tenían respuesta para ello. Pero Aretha sonrió tranquila, ya estaba preparada para aquello.

-Cosméticos, trabajaba en un laboratorio de cosméticos mágicos, investigábamos una nueva crema antiarrugas y bueno, la cosa no salió muy bien.

-Pues parece que funciona.

-En parte, si, pero los efectos secundarios son nefastos como ves. ¿De qué sirve la juventud si tu salud se daña como si envejecieras?

Severus quedó sorprendido y alentado con aquella historia, sin duda era bastante creíble.

-Pero- siguió insistiendo Lucius- ¿cómo acabaste en Hogwarts asistiendo a Severus?

-Sencillo- respondió rápida sonriendo a Snape que no sabía si tranquilizarse o lanzarle un ovlibiate a Lucius- después de aquello, y debido a mi terrible salud, no podía seguir haciendo una vida normal, y sabía sin duda, que si alguien podía mejorar mi estado era Severus, el mejor pocionista que haya conocido jamás. Y así ha sido, no me ha fallado- dijo posando una mano en el brazo de Severus y sonriendo- lo mínimo que podía hacer era ganarme el pan ayudándole, ¿no crees?

Lucius no volvió a hablar sobre el tema, y ambos se sintieron tranquilizados por ello. Aunque a veces la conversación se torcía incómoda, o bien por que Lucius lanzaba sutiles indirectas a Aretha, que la incomodaban profundamente, o bien por que parecía que quisiera salir a relucir el tema que Severus intentaba evitar con Karkarov, como si intentara ocultárselo a su amiga, aunque ella bien lo sabía todo, pero no estaba segura de hasta que punto podía sospechar eso Severus.

Cuando acabaron la cena y de charlar sobre trivialidades, ya era casi media noche. Se pusieron las capas y salieron a la fría calle. Había estado nevando y todo estaba cubierto por un fino manto blanco, mientras una brisa helada soplaba. Aretha tiritó levemente y se apretó la capa.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Lucius acercándose a ella, con la intención de pasarle el brazo por encima.

-Estoy bien- se apresuró ella- pero mejor volvamos rápido al castillo- miró a Severus apremiándolo.

-Será lo mejor- dijo Snape- además te queda regresar a casa, ¿no Lucius? ¿Te aparecerás?

-No, tengo reservada una habitación en Hogsmade, estaré por aquí unos días más- lo último lo dijo mirando sugerentemente a Aretha, que se ruborizó ligeramente- cuando queráis, podéis visitarme.

Aquello sin duda iba por ella, y solo consiguió forzar un bostezo para que se despidieran.

-Buenas noches Lucius- dijo Snape

-Buenas noches- siguió Aretha, y al punto de girarse, Lucius la agarró de la mano, pasándole algo frío y duro con mucho disimulo.

-Buenas noches querida- clavó sus claros ojos en los suyos, penetrándola. Ella con torpeza agarró lo que le daba y sonrió ligeramente. Luego se juntó a Severus y aceleraron el paso.

Durante el resto del camino Aretha permaneció callada, con una expresión lo más neutra posible, mientras, sin mirar, toqueteaba lo que le había dado Lucius, hasta percatarse de que se trataba de una llave, probablemente la de su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Severus cortó el silencio.

-¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada desde que hemos salido de allí.

-¿Eh? Si…-apretó más la mano temerosa de que Severus viera la llave- solo estoy cansada, reconocerás que una cena con ese hombre es agotadora- sonrió, y Severus también.

-Bueno, pues ve a acostarte y descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Aretha entró a su habitación distraída, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius seguía en el sillón leyendo con su forma humana, se sentó en la cama y dejó la llave sobre la mesilla, observándola fijamente. Por dentro se debatía entre tirarla al lago o guardarla, por un quizás. La verdad es que hasta ese momento no se había planteado ciertas cosas, sabía que no respiraba nada más que para hablar, que requería comer aunque no latía su corazón, y por lo tanto, en teoría, nada debía funcionar ahí dentro, pero así era. No sabía como funcionaba su cuerpo ahora, y acababa de asaltarle una gran duda, si su sangre no corría impulsada por su corazón, ¿podría concentrarse en ciertas zonas? Y por lo tanto, ¿podría mantener relaciones con algún hombre? Porque la nota le aconsejaba no amar, pero no decía nada más "superficial". Estuvo unos minutos mirando la llave pensativa hasta que un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sirius la observaba desde el sillón, con el libro apoyado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Algo interesante esta noche?- Aretha se apresuró a meter la llave en el primer cajón de la mesilla con más bien poco disimulo.

-Nada especial, y nada que te pueda interesar. ¿No deberías estar ya dormido?

-Ahh..-suspiró- llevó una vida algo aburrida últimamente, y no me siento nada cansado- Aretha no respondió, se limitó a recoger su camisón y entrar al baño a cambiarse, salió con la bata puesta como siempre y se metió rápidamente a la cama- te has vuelto algo reservada con los años, ¿no? Quien lo diría, lo que cambian las personas. Severus sigue siendo un quejicus amargado, como siempre lo fue, pero tu. ¡Por Merlín! Parece que su personalidad te hubiera invadido.

Aretha se sobresaltó tremendamente en la cama ante esa declaración. Entonces, ¿se acordaba de ella? Y con sus palabras se dio cuenta de algo bastante penoso, malo era que no la recordara, pero que lo hiciera y ahora viera en lo que se había convertido resultaba peor. Vaya una imagen de ella tendría.

Como se había quedado helada y no conseguía responder, Sirius solo suspiró y le dijo buenas noches, apagando la luz de la mesita que tenía al lado y volviendo a su cama con forma de perro.

La oscuridad inundó la habitación y Aretha no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima mirando a la esquina donde debía de estar él.

Eso era ella ahora, una amargada y deprimida, ajada y mustia como una vieja flor. Y Sirius la recordaba, sin saber si eso era mejor o peor que no hacerlo.


End file.
